


Mapped By Stars

by Lil_Witch_B



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freakytits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Witch_B/pseuds/Lil_Witch_B
Summary: When the in-control fencer meets an innocent butterfly, they are thrown down a journey destined by stars.





	1. Enter The Fixer

Vera hated the wait. She hated the unknown. Stacking the files in front of her, she waited for the briefing that she and the rest of the staff was due to have with the new Governor of Wentworth. She had heard many rumors over the last few weeks of the "Fixer." The woman who was responsible for ridding an entire prison of all drugs and even more responsible for adding a few more years of sentencing to some prisoners records. She also heard she was a tyrant and too stern with her staff. A stand- off leader. But she wouldn't allow her imagination to run wild before she even meet the woman.

She did however wonder what qualifications this woman possessed that the Board had chosen to give this new Governor the position over her. Vera was acting Governor many months after the transition from Meg Jackson to Erica Davidson and after Mrs. Davidson's release. She had been with Wentworth for years, knew the guards and staff very well, felt they respected her and knew every single prisoner. Some on first name basis. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe the Board thought her emotional heart would be her downfall.

Part of the reason Vera choose not to take the full position was her home-life. Her mother was an overbearing parent recently diagnosed with stage 4 cancer. While Vera worked, a nurse took care of her mother. But Vera's nights where filled with rude outbursts, degrading comments and trying to make her mother as comfortable as possible. She honestly didn't feel she could devote enough time to the prison if she was given the full position. She sighed and accepted her position as continuing Deputy Governor.

The door finally opened and the whispers from the staffs members halted. Vera realized why the woman got the position. She demanded control. Just like she had everyones control and full attention as she slid her chair from the table and sat down. Her hair was slicked back into a tight bun with not a hair out of place. Her uniform was pressed and every pin and lapel in perfect alignment. She laid papers out in front of her and looked across the table at her new staff. Vera caught her eyes. Dark. Filled with secrets but almost calming.

"The name says it all. Wentworth Correctional Center. It's written all over the building. Its on our name badges and our employment contracts." She continued what Vera thought of as a very well practiced speech. Some of the officers where becoming very uncomfortable as she continued her address in her husky but confident voice. Vera included. Some shifted in their seats or fumbled with papers in their hands. Vera adjusted her weight off one foot to the other.

The new Governor continued giving her plans to basically crack down on the officers since she deemed it their fault for being too easy on the prisoners. It was the officers without a backbone that allowed these women to run this prison. For so much contraband and drugs to wiggle their way back into the prison. But with her strict guidance and leadership, her goal was to remove drugs 100% from the facility.

She rose from the table and dismissed her staff. Vera swallowed hard at what she had just witnessed. The woman was definitely a woman to respect. And not to be messed with or taken lightly. Vera walked over to her locker, pulled her phone out and called the nurse to check on her mom. Same old same. Complaining about everything and wanted Vera to come pick her up from the nursing home. Rita, Vera's mother, was constantly accusing the young nurse of stealing her medications and her personal nicknacks. Vera apologized to the nurse and ended the conversation. She had to focus on work and couldn't be distracted by her mother.

She went about her rounds and saw the normal prisoners. On her list of things to do was to check on the prisoner Bea Smith. She had been in solitary confinement for weeks after the trail and death of Jacs Holt. Bea was under a lot of medication and sedatives helping keep her calm. She watched the woman's head nod back and forth as she grumbled under her breathe. She signed off on her chart and left the slots.

Vera walked into the staff room to check her phone again in case the nurse had left any messages. Another officer, Fletcher, leaned against his locker, smiling at Vera.

"Hi Vera, how are you?" Fletcher smiled opening his locker.

"Fine Fletch." Vera replied, trying not to look him in the face.

"I tried to talk to you after the meeting but you where in such a hurry." Fletcher said, noticing her avoidance.

"Yea. I..um..I had to call the hospital. Check on mum." Vera said. Fletcher handed her a box.

"I picked this up for you. Its suppose to bring happiness." Fletcher said. Vera opened the box revealing a plump little Buddha. Vera showed a weak smile towards Fletcher. She knew her was just trying to smooth things over about what happened between them weeks ago.

"Here is when you've been hiding." The Governor said, pulling Vera's attention from the fat Buddha and away from Fletcher. "I need you in medical."

"Yes Governor." Vera said, stuffing the Buddha on her shelf in her locker. She followed the Governor for the rest of the day, continuing their rounds and assisting with paper work of all sorts. Thankful to be removed from Fletcher and the horrible memories attached with him. After finishing her rounds, Vera finally gathered the courage to talk about some of her problems with the new Governor.

"I will need a few hours in the morning to help with my mother being moved back to our home. Ill make it up by working a couple more hours. I hate to burden you with this Governor." Vera apologized. The Governor looked at her with a comforting smile.

"You value this job Ms. Bennett?" The Governor smiled, continuing to sign some papers. Vera shook her head. "That is good. But you need to learn to balance home and work. Take as much time as you need to help your mother. I can give some over time hours to Mr. Fletcher. Take your time Vera." Governor Ferguson smiled at her young deputy.

"Id like to mentor you. I noticed in your file that you where passed over for Governor. I don't understand why. You have great potential. I believe with the right training and mentorship you can achieve greatness." Vera seemed mesmerized by her words. She finally saw the first name on the name plate. Joan. Joan Ferguson. It suited her.

Vera followed behind her as they made their way back to her office. Vera was in awe at the way she commanded control and respect of not only the officers, but even the prisoners seemed to almost fear her. Probably for good reason. She did tower over many prisoners easily. Vera guessed she had to be right at 6 feet. Vera was 5 foot 2 inches and had to take 2 extra steps to keep up with the long legged leader. The Governor opened her office door and stepped inside.

"I like the new colors." Vera said trying to make casual conversation. Trying to get any clue as to who Joan Ferguson was.

"Yes I find it more calming than that amber color that was in here with Mrs. Davidson. Now, down to business. Do you know how any of this contraband is getting in? You seem to know the prisoners and who might be capable of trafficking them in. Any thoughts?" Joan sat behind her desk, but never looking her deputy in the eye as she asked her questions.

Vera stood in front of the desk hands folded in front of her. Frankly still in awe. Vera ran over the prisoners in her mind.

"Franky Doyle. The one you introduced yourself to in the laundry this morning when you found the contraband. She is Top Dog now so I guess-" Ferguson cut her off.

"Vera. You can relax. I don't bite. I just don't know these prisoners as well as you. So Im confiding in you to help these women. Picking your brain so to speak." Ferguson winked and held her hand out to the adjacent chair. She rose from her desk and walked to a separate room. "Would you care for a water or a stiffer drink? I could use one myself."

"A water would do fine, thank you. I have to get home to fix the house for my mother's hospice bed. They are bringing it over in the morning before they transport her home." Vera said taking the water bottle. Joan sat 2 shot glasses and a chilled bottle of vodka on the desk. She sat next to Vera in the opposite chair and unbuttoned her jacket, pulling out the pins in her tight bun, running her fingers through her hair and let her long locks fall to her shoulders. The air filled with ginger and vanilla, filling Vera's nose and warming her body.

"You must learn to relax Vera. I guess you have had to always keep on your toes. Is there anything you'd like to talk about? Your mother? Mr. Fletcher?" Joan said as she poured herself a shot and Vera followed behind her forgetting the water.

"Um no not really." Vera said the cold liquor knocking the warmth right from her body.

"Vera, you can talk to me. You can trust me. This is strictly confidential." Joan said pouring another shot for herself and another for Vera. Vera held up hers and clicked glasses with Joan.

"To trust." Vera said, knocking back the shot. "We had a very short relationship that went south very quickly. He is kinda of a brute sometimes."

A look of concern passed Joan's face. Vera locked eyes with Joan. Joan leaned her hand against her temple. "I hope he hasn't hurt you in any way." Joan replied.

"No, its done and over. And it wont affect our work relationship." Vera said knocking back a forth shot, one ahead of Joan. Joan noticed and poured herself another shot, knocked it back, and poured another.

"Damn, didn't know you where a heavy contender with vodka, Vera." Joan laughed. "Im not concerned with your work relationship with Mr.Fletcher but I hope if anything ever happens, you won't hesitate to let me know."

"Of course Governor. And any much more and I will be useless to move all my furniture around for Mum's bed." Vera said leaning back into the chair feeling her face go flush.

"If you need help, give me a call. I don't mind helping. Plus I'll probably be up to my ass in paperwork any ways so any sort of rescue on my part would be amazing." Joan said opening her hand to a large mound of paperwork on her desk.

Vera smiled. "Honestly, it would be nice to have some company in the house for a while. Plus I think I have the same bottle in my freezer we could top off. Just ignore the mess. Bring the paper work. I might can help a bit too."

Joan smiled and placed her hand on Vera's knee. "Awesome! Just don't drink too much and we should get much achieved." Joan rose, slipped her hair into a pony tail and excused herself to change. When she returned she had on a grey jacket, dark jeans and simple sneakers. She placed her jacket on a hanger inside a locker and grabbed the stack of papers and followed Vera out to the car lot.


	2. Stars Unfold

Vera pulled into the garage and watched her boss pull into the space behind her in the driveway. She grabbed her bag, pulled the broken garage door down into place and helped Joan with the files from her front seat.

“Like I said, excuse the mess.” Vera said, opening the door. Vera led the way inside as Joan let her eyes adjust to the dark. She didn't know what Vera was talking about. Other than a few magazines on the coffee table, the place was spotless, minus the shelves and table tops filled with various porcelain nicknacks. Joan followed Vera to the kitchen and laid her handful of files on the counter.

“Im sure I have a frozen pizza I can cook for us or we can order out.” Vera said, pulling her hair down. She opened the freezer for the vodka, noticing no pizza and pulled a Chinese menu from the top of the fridge. She slid it towards Joan, followed by her debit card. “My treat for helping. Im gonna go change. Can your order me the number 7 and the number 19? Im starving!” Joan laughed and did as she was told as Vera went to change.

When Vera returned, Joan noticed the floral scent filling the air that seemed to pour from Vera’s long bouncy locks. She sported a over size sweatshirt from her college and grey yoga pants. Joan had found the ingredients for mojitos and ordered enough food for the both of them.

“Where shall we start? Moving the furniture that is?” Joan walked into the living room, waiting for the Vera to take charge. Vera talked about moving bits of furniture here and there and running over ideas. None seemed logical to Joan who walked into the front office.

“What if we moved the bed into here, Vera? There isn't much furniture to move and I think the desk would be a good addition so you could place a TV in here for your mum.” Joan suggested as a knock came to the door. Vera opened it, greeted by the smell of Chinese food and tipped the young man well before shutting the door.

“I never thought about putting her in here. I think she would like it better. I could put shelves with some flowers in her to brighten the room for her. Its really rather pretty with the sun light in the morning. I do my yoga in here a lot.” Vera said and placed the Chinese take out containers on the desk. She began opening them as Joan brought in two plates and sets of silverware. “Please you go first. I wanna grab my phone for some music. I left it upstairs.” Vera left and returned quickly as Joan was picking out dumplings with chopsticks and bits of chicken and broccoli. Vera plugged her phone into the dock and let her music filter through the dock speakers.

“Oh my goodness. This is amazing. I haven't had take out in years! Thanks for this!” Joan said, stuffing the dumplings by two in her mouth and sat on the edge of the desk. Vera made her own plate, letting her mind race around the possibilities of the furniture and where to put things. She shoveled the food into her mouth without even remembering Joan was in there. Joan laughed as she caught Joan’s eyes and Joan laughed as a few strands of noodles hung out of Vera’s mouth. Vera quickly blushed behind a napkin and Joan laid her finished plate on the table.

“Yoga. One of my favorite actives. Very calming and relaxing for me. But also very great for the body.” Joan said. Vera finished her last bit and cleaned her hands off with a napkin.

“Ive been doing it for years and love it. Still haven't managed to do my headstand on my own without the wall. I went to classes when Mum was in the house just to ..ahem…get away.” Vera said, starting to box items away to prepare the room for her mum. Joan grabbed a cardboard box and followed behind her, packing the nicknacks carefully.

“Do you not get along with your mum?” Joan paused as she picked up a picture of a young Vera in a graduation cap and gown with what Joan guessed was her mother and father. She watched as Vera reached up for more pictures on the shelves. Her sweatshirt raised up over her pants as a small floral tattoo peeked from under her shirt on the front of her right hip. Joan smiled. Sneaky little beauty.

“Mum is a little over bearing sometimes. Even locking my door doesn't keep her at bay. That just makes it worse.” Vera said taping up the box and marking the contents. Joan took the box and placed it by the front door.

“My mother hated locked doors. But she died when I was young.” Joan said, grabbing the edge of the bookshelf and pulling it away from the wall by herself.

“Hold on I can help! I have movers pads.” Vera said, reaching into one of the desk drawers, pulling out felt movers disks. She slide a disk under each corner of the bookshelf, sliding it across the floor into the outside hallway. They moved the desk to a adjacent wall in the office and Vera moved a corner table from the living room to where the bed would fit for a make shift nightstand.

“I think I have a lamp and a spare TV in the garage. Would you mind? Then we can do the paper work.” Vera said, grabbing one of the boxes and balancing it on her hip as Joan opened the door.

“You have a beautiful home Vera. The pictures of you and your family are wonderful.” Joan said picking up another box and following her young deputy.

“Thank you…whooooahhh!” Vera slipped on the front step, dropping the box and landing on the sofa grass. Vera laughed and stretched over the lawn. Joan watched as the deputy laid in the grass, the tattoo peaking again under her shirt on her hip. “Wow. Look at the stars Joan! My gosh. They are beautiful.”

Vera held out her hand and Joan laid the box on the porch, grabbing onto Vera’s hand and laid beside her. She smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she paused to look at the stars. Actually, she never remembered just laying back and looking at the stars.

“They really are beautiful. I don't remember the last time I looked at the stars.” Joan said resting her hands behind her head.

“That one there?” Vera pointed to a constellation, “That one is Pegasus. One of my favorites! And that one there is Andromeda! I used to study them in college. Then changed to law.” Vera said, her shoulder barely touching Joan’s rib cage.

“What made you change? You seem so thrilled about them.” Joan said leaning up on her elbows to look the deputy in the eyes, full of life and excitement.

Vera leaned up and hugged her knees. She sighed. Joan sensed it brought back rotten memories. This poor woman. So many hidden secrets. Joan thought.

“I had studied to be an astronomer. I wanted to see space eventually. You know? Chase comets. Explore planets and all that. But Mum said it would mean I would be away from her a lot. She complained how she would be alone and that I would fail and never be smart enough. So I changed to law. And I stayed home.” Vera looked up at the dark sky. “Never to chase the stars.”

Joan could sense the pain and want in her voice. She stars twinkled in her eyes. “You should come with me one weekend when we can travel to my cabin in the mountains. There is a space observatory about 30 minutes outside of the city its in. Would you be interested?” Joan said. Suddenly the house was lit with headlights casting their shadows on the porch.

“Oh no.” Vera said. Joan got up in almost a protective stance, not knowing who is was. Soon as the lights turned off she recognized the car. The car door opened and Fletcher walked towards both of them. Vera picked herself up from the ground.

“So whats this? A sleep over already?” Fletch said. Vera could tell he had been drinking. Quite heavily, judging by the smell.

“The Governor is helping me move somethings for my mother’s arrival, Fletcher. I should ask you why you are here anyways.” Vera stated. Folding her arms across her chest.

“I could have easily helped you, Vera, you know that.” Fletch replied, throwing a hateful glare to Joan.

Vera glanced at Joan, noticing her flaring nostrils. “The last time you where in my house, Fletch, it wasn't the best experience.” Vera retorted. Fletcher gulped hard. Joan clenched her fists.

“I told you I was sorry. I wasn't myself. I want to make it up to you.” Fletcher walked closer to Vera, reaching for her. Joan quickly grabbed his wrist.

“I advise you to leave this property and take a few days off work, Mr. Fletcher.” Joan said and released Fletcher’s arm. Fletcher looked at Joan and reared his arm back as Joan kicked his legs from underneath him. Fletcher looked up at Joan standing in front of Vera. “I suggest you leave.”

“I see whats going on here. Makes sense now, Vera. Why I saw you down at that pub with that lady. You sleep with them now, don’t you?” Fletcher said, picking himself off the ground.

Vera was caught off guard. She didn't know anyone had followed her to that bar. She thought she had seen Fletcher’s car but she chalked it up to being paranoid.

“You need to leave. Final warning.” Joan ordered. Standing completely in front of Vera. Fletcher got up and staggered to his car. Vera finally let out a sigh. She turned to the house and picked up the box, walking towards the garage. Joan picked up the other box and followed. Vera carefully slid the garage door up. The door stopped halfway, caught on the broken tram so Vera slipped underneath. She placed the box on an empty shelf, kicking the door a few times, finally making it slide all the way up. Joan walked inside as Vera stood with her back towards Joan with her hands on her hips, easily distraught by what just happened.

“Vera, are you alright?” Joan said, not wanting to pry but wanting to make sure her deputy was okay. Vera wiped her face and turned around.

“Yea. Fine.” Vera lied.

Joan shook her head and walked towards her deputy, arms open. Vera flung her tiny body into Joan’s arms, tears falling from her face. Her heart beat racing. Joan stroked Vera’s hair as she sobbed harder.

“I was so scared. Ive never seen him that way. Thank you for being there.” Vera said, pulling her arms around Joan’s waist, breathing in her vanilla perfume. Vera wasn't expecting such a sweet scent coming from the commanding officer. She held on tightly as she could feel Joan’s chest rise and fall.

“Who was the woman?” Joan ask pulling Vera out of the vanilla trance.

“Oh she..um..I was meeting with the nurse for a few drinks one night.” Vera said, releasing Joan’s waist and propped herself on the washer. “Ive never been in a relationship and the experience with Fletcher pretty much ruined my outlook about men. So I ventured out to a few dates with women. They were nice. And actually thats how I found the nurse, Carly.”

“Have you ever been with a woman? Before this I mean?” Joan said. Little beauty has LOTS of secrets.

Vera looked at her and covered her face. “This is so embarrassing!” Vera laughed. Joan smiled.

“Not at all, Vera. Interesting to say the least.” Joan said removing her hair from her ponytail and running her hand through her hair.

Vera gulped. “Ive never been with one but I wanted to dabble. Like I said, Ive never even really had a strong relationship even with a man, so I guessed I was playing the wrong field.” Joan smiled. Walking back out the garage door, Joan glanced at the sky again.

“They really are beautiful.” Joan said. “And you light up when you talk about them. I am glad you changed your major to law cause how would we have met otherwise.” Vera watched Joan’s lips as she finished her sentence. Vera caught her eyes as she turned around and they both smiled. Vera jumped down from the washer and stood next to Joan, watching stars.

“You never know, Joan. Some souls are mapped in the stars to meet.” Vera replied.

“Destiny, you mean?” Joan hinted, looking at Vera. Vera smiled.

“Something like that.” Vera smiled at Joan smiling back. She rubbed her arms, trying to knock off the cold chill in the air. “Let’s get inside and start that paper work. Its nearly 930. You don't need to be here all night Joan.” Vera said, pulling Joan’s eyes away from the stars.


	3. Blood & Butterflies

Vera walked into the kitchen where the files where laying, grabbed a stack and laid them on the coffee table. Joan was pulling her laptop out of her bag and separated some of the files into groups. Vera put the remaining Chinese food away and brought some vanilla wafers and peanut butter into the living room for dessert along with the remaining vodka. 

“How’d you know? Peanut butter is my weakness.” Joan said picking up the peanut and lathering a heaping scoop of peanut butter on the wafer. 

“Ive always loved peanut butter. Have you ever had a dark Russian?” Vera asked. Joan looked at her puzzled. Joan was born in Russia but had moved to Australia after her mother's death. Joan shook her head.

“Its a awesome drink. Its like alcoholic chocolate milk. Want to try one?” Vera said, grabbing the vodka bottle. 

“Sure. Sounds interesting. Can I help?” Joan stood up and followed Vera into the kitchen. Vera reached into the pantry for the chocolate, her floral tattoo peeking again from under her shirt. “What is that?” Joan said, pointing to Vera’s hip. Vera lifted her shirt, showing the small blooming rose and matching bud with a yellow butterfly right in the V of her hip. 

“A small birthday gift for myself on my 30th birthday.” Vera ran her finger across the butterflies wing. “Trying to fly away from my mother. Didn't happen exactly.”

“I could never get a tattoo.” Joan grabbed two glasses from the cabinets. “Probably would hurt and I don't think the job would approve.”

“You never knew of mine until tonight. Plus many officer’s have them. Just get them in the places that cannot be seen when in uniform. It didn't really hurt honestly. Was more annoying than anything.” Vera grabbed the milk and poured a good amount in both glasses followed by some vodka, Kahlua and some chocolate syrup. 

“Maybe one day if I found the right one. Just not sure I would want something permanent on my body.” Vera handed Joan the drink and the glass slipped from Vera’s hand hitting the floor, shattering and spilling the milk every where.

“Shit!” Joan quickly grabbed a towel and started putting the bigger chunks of glass into the towel. Vera opened the pantry again and pulled the broom out.

“It happens, Joan. No big deal.” Vera bent down grabbing some of the glass. She continued picking up the glass and winced as her finger hit a sharp edge, slicing her finger open. 

“Damn Vera! Your finger! Here!” Joan grabbed a fresh towel and wrapped Vera’s finger. Vera stood up and rinsed the blood from her finger as Joan continued to clean up the milk and glass. Once Joan finished cleaning the broken glass, Vera walked into the bathroom and kicked open the cabinet under the sink. 

“There is a first aid kit and cleaning stuff under there. Do you mind helping me?” Vera said, motioning with her foot and Joan reached underneath for the kit. She laid everything on the counter and removed the blood soaked towel. The cut was very deep but basic first aid would help. Joan set to work on Vera’s finger, being very gentle. Which caught Vera off guard. Her hands were soft and her touch was very tender. Vera watched Joan’s eyes as she cleaned her cut and applied butterfly bandages to help keep it together. Joan’s eyes where so focused on the task in front of her. A small smile crept its way onto Joan’s face as she finished.

“There. A butterfly for the butterfly.” Joan smiled and gently kissed Vera’s fingers. Vera noticed how soft Joan’s lips where. She desperately wanted to feel them again. The warmth of them. Vera held onto Joan’s hand as they locked eyes, causing Joan to shy away. _No. Emotions lead to failure,_ Joan thought to herself.

Vera looked down at her hand as Joan cleaned up the counter and put the kit under the sink. Vera walked back into the living room and sat down by the files. Joan sat on the floor next to Vera and they began working through some of the files together. Some just needed some signatures which Joan taught Vera to forge.

“Is that right, Governor?” Vera playfully smiled and nudged Joan in the ribs. 

“Haha spot on, Deputy! It will just help get through these files so much faster. But I don't want you signing for things without my permission.” Joan teased, knowing full well Vera wouldn’t.

“No problem.” Vera said and continued signing some of the papers. “Joan, may I ask you a personal question?” Joan paused what she was reading and looked at Vera.

“Sure.” Joan said, waiting for the worst. _Just don't be about Blackmoor._

“What is your view about same sex relationships?” Vera asked, feeling her own heart racing. 

Joan looked at the papers. Wondering how to answer the question. “I don't mind them. I mean, Ive never had one, personally, but Ive never had the best relationships when it comes to men.” Joan lied. She hated lying to Vera but she couldn't let Vera know about Jianna.Vera glanced at the ground. Heart still racing. Joan reached over and placed her hand on Vera’s knee. “Why do you ask Vera?”

Vera gulped. Her eyes meet Joan’s chocolate brown eyes. Joan’s long black hair framing her face, the grey streak adding almost a silver light to Joan’s hair. Vera ran her fingers across Joan’s knuckles. 

“Would you like to go out for dinner sometime, Vera?” Joan said. Vera’s fingers still running across Joan’s knuckles. Vera smiled. Joan smiled back. 

“Id like that, Joan.” Vera replied, still smiling.

“Vera.” Joan dropped her hand off Vera’s knee. Vera looked up at Joan. “May I kiss you?” Vera stared at Joan. She looked down at her bandaged hand and back up to Joan. She ran her hand through Joan’s hair as Joan leaned her cheek into Vera’s hand and gently kissed her palm. Vera leaned into Joan. Her lips barely touching Joan’s. She could feel Joan’s breathe quicken. Vera gently kissed Joan’s lips. Staying there, letting the warmth of Joan’s lips warm her own. Joan could feel her heart beating as Vera leaned in more to sit in Joan’s lap. Joan reached up and ran her hands through Vera’s soft hair. Vera pulled away catching Joan off guard.

“Im sorry. I shouldn't have done that.” Vera said, sitting back against the couch, putting her face in her hands. Joan took Vera’s chin in her hand and looked into Vera’s grey blue eyes. She ran her thumb across Vera’s bottom lip. She reached closer to Vera and kissed her again. Vera wrapped her arms around Joan’s shoulders as Joan deepened the kiss. Joan pulled Vera closer to her and could feel Vera’s heartbeat against her own chest.

“Are you alright?” Joan said as she pulled away. Vera catching her breathe. Vera smiled, causing Joan to smile.

“That was wonderful, Joan.” Vera leaned back against the couch. 

“Ha, your telling me!” Joan laughed and ran her fingers in her hair still trying to wrap her thoughts around what just happened.

“This isn't going to stop here is it?” Vera asked.

Joan looked puzzled. “Do you want it to, Vera?” 

Vera smiled. “I don't want it to. But I don't want it to affect work either.” Vera confessed. She liked Joan and enjoyed kissing her much more than she thought. But could this go further without consequences? Joan ran her finger down Vera’s cheek, pulling Vera’s face towards hers.

“No, it doesn't have to stop. And as long as we are careful, it wont affect work. However, if I don't get home and get to sleep I will be useless at work tomorrow.” Joan said, standing up and pulling Vera to her feet. Joan smiled down at Vera. She gently kissed Vera on her forehead. “My little butterfly.”

 


	4. This Means a Lot

“You are letting your emotions take over Joan.” Joan’s father said as she packed away her foil (fencing sword) and tried to catch her breathe.

“For once in my life, Dad, I’m okay with these emotions. It feels wonderful.” Joan sat down on the bench, wiping the sweat away from her forehead as the mirage of her father disappeared. She picked up her bag and her phone buzzed in her bag. She grabbed it and saw a text message from Vera.

“They have dropped off the bed and mother should be getting dropped off soon. Ill get to work as soon as I can.” Vera’s text message was short and to the point. Staying professional. _My good little butterfly._

Joan showered and put on a pair of jeans and a sweater and picked up the donuts from the counter. She jumped in her car and drove to her favorite coffee spot and grabbed 2 cups of coffee.

She pulled up into Vera’s driveway, grabbing the coffee and donuts and knocked on the front door. Vera opened it, half way dressed in her uniform, with pink slippers to match. Joan smiled and handed Vera the extra coffee. Vera grabbed Joan’s shirt pulling her inside and shut the door. She pushed Joan against the door and kissed her hard. 

“Thank you for breakfast.” Vera took a gulp of the coffee as Joan handed her the donuts. “Im dreading this. I really don’t want mum home.” 

“It will be alright. Ill still be here for you.” Joan replied, biting into one of the donuts Vera held in her hand. “I gotta go though. Just wanted to see my butterfly before work. Take your time.” 

Joan kissed Vera again and walked out the door, leaving Vera with a half eaten donut and a simple smile.

Later, now completely in Wentworth uniform, Vera kept her phone in her pocket in case anything major happened with her mother. Her first round was watching over the cafeteria. She grabbed her own lunch from the fridge, left over Chinese and quickly warmed it. Grabbing the warm container from the microwave, she walked towards the cafeteria. She had not seen Joan all morning. She traded places with Officer Miles and watched the ladies on the smaller screens in front of her. She opened her container as the smells of last night warmed her. The warmth of Joan’s lips. The smell of the vanilla. Remembering the gentle touches of Joan bandaging up her finger. She glanced at her finger seeing a few traces of blood and the loose butterfly. She would stop by medical to get a few more bandages just to get through the rest of the day. She began eating her lunch and marking off her files as the door opened behind her.

“So here’s where you've been hiding.” Joan said leaning against the desk with her arms crossed. “Chinese?” Joan smiled and winked.

“Its kind of becoming my favorite meal.” Vera said, offering her a bite. Joan grabbed a dumpling popping it in her mouth.

“Delicious. Are you free tonight?” Joan said, knowing Vera had a few extra hours of duty tonight. 

“I have to get home to Mum. First night back in the house is gonna be interesting with all the new meds they have her on.” Vera confessed, knowing she would rather spend her time away from the house with Joan. Joan remembered and glanced towards the inmates eating lunch.

“May I bring you dinner? I know you’ll have your hands full with your Mum. What could I bring her to help the transition?” Joan said, popping another dumpling in her mouth watching the inmates closely. 

Vera ran her hand against the back of Joan’s leg and replied. “Perhaps some tea from her favorite coffee shop. Its called Strawberry Bloom. It has real roses and bit of strawberries.” Vera held her hand against Joan’s leg in secret. Joan looked at her and smiled.

“And what would my butterfly like for dinner? Any requests?” Joan said turning and facing Vera again and crossing her arms. Vera smiled and put the top back on her container.

“Surprise me.” Vera said. Suddenly Franky Doyle flung her fork against the glass barrier protecting the Governor and the Deputy. Joan turned towards Franky and opened the door. There weren't many inmates left in the cafeteria. “May I help you Miss Doyle?” The Governor bent down picking up the fork and gently placed it back on Doyle's table. 

“Can I get one of those dumplings?” Franky said slyly. Joan turned to Vera and winked. She walked back to the guard station as Vera hid a sly smile. Picking up the container, Joan walked out towards Franky and opened the top. Franky reached inside and grabbed one of the dumplings, looking at it and taking a bite. Joan smiled and returned the box to Vera and walked out of the cafeteria back to her office. 

“Alright ladies. That's it for lunch. Back to your work stations.” Vera walked out of her cubicle as Frankie and some of the kitchen detail workers walked out. Once it was empty, she picked up her container and the rest of the files and walked back to her locker. Her phone pinged in her pocket. It was a text from Joan.

“How about homemade pizza? Any favorite toppings?” Joan was persistent. Vera liked it. She smiled and replied. “Pepperoni, green peppers, olives, spinach.” Vera put her container back in her locker and went about the rest of her duties. She didn't see Joan for the remainder of the day. 

She returned home to the nurse giving her a list of medications, times and dosages to give. Her mother was already yelling her name before she had time to remove her uniform. 

“Vera! I need something for the pain!” Rita screamed through the house as Vera tried her best to console her mother.

“I cant give you anything until midnight. You know that. The nurse told you.” Vera said, still wearing her uniform shirt and skirt but she had managed to slip into her slippers. Her hair was coming undone as she ran back and forth between the rooms. The door bell rang and Vera opened it. Joan stood there smiling with bags of food in her hands. Vera opened the door and Joan laced her fingers between Vera’s. 

“VERA!” Rita’s voice broke Vera’s stare from Joan’s eyes. Joan followed Vera into Rita’s room and Vera introduced her to her mother. 

“Oh I left something in my car. Be right back!” Joan said laying her bags on the desk and walked out the door. She returned with a big red bouquet of roses and sat them next to Rita and handed Vera a warm thermos. “The tea.” Joan whispered. Vera smiled and walked to the kitchen to pour her mother a glass. Joan followed and stood at the door. Vera turned around to Joan in the doorway with a single yellow rose. Vera smiled and Joan walked over to her. Placing the rose on the table, Joan trapped Vera against the counter, her vanilla perfume filling Vera’s nose. Joan kissed Vera hard, prying her mouth open and letting their tongues dance.

“VERA!” Rita screamed. Vera wrapped her arms around Joan as she bit Joan’s bottom lip. Joan moaned into Vera and deepened the kiss. “VERA!” Vera pulled away and smiled at Joan. 

Vera walked the tea into her mother as Joan laid the ingredients for the pizza on the counter. She warmed the oven and began washing the veggies. Vera tended to her mother as Joan prepared Vera's dinner. She even made some homemade soup for Rita. 

Joan walked into Rita’s room and presented her the soup. She took it and tried it. 

“Surprised my daughter still has a job. She is horrible at home. This place is a wreck and the food she gives me is horrible.” Vera blushed and tried to defend herself.

“Vera is trying her very best. And she is the best officer I have.” Joan leaned in and whispered into Rita’s ear. Vera could smell the pizza and finally felt how hungry she was. 

“Vera why don't you go shower? Ill tend to your mother for a while.” Joan following Vera into the hall. Vera leaned against the wall.

“Why are you doing this?” Vera said. “Why are you being so nice for me?” Joan was taken off guard.

“I just want to help Vera.” Joan said. Vera lifted up on her toes and kissed Joan. It was the sweetest kiss and so gentle.

“Thank you Joan.” Vera said, walking up the stairs to shower. “I mean it. This means a lot.” Joan smiled and walked into the kitchen checking on the pizza.

When Vera returned from her shower, Joan and her mother were laughing, watching a movie on the TV they brought in from the garage. The soup in the bowl was empty and it seemed like her mother was relaxing and calming down for the night.

Vera smiled and walked into the kitchen, cutting herself a few slices of pizza as Joan walked into the kitchen.

“She wants more soup.” Joan stated, scooping some of the soup into the bowl. “She really does care about you Vera.” 

“She has an odd way of showing it.” Vera took a bite of the steaming pizza. Joan laughed as Vera let her eyes roll in the back of her head from the taste. Joan took Rita the soup and returned to the kitchen. Vera had finished her slices of pizza. She had her head resting against her hands, fast asleep. Joan smiled and picked up Vera, carrying her up the stairs. Joan walked into the bedroom she guessed was Vera’s. She pulled the covers down, placing Vera down and covered her. Vera grabbed her arm and whispered “Lay with me.” 

“I will once your mother falls asleep.” Joan kissed her cheek and Vera laid her head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Secret Toppings

Vera tossed and turned in her bed and finally noticed the other side of her bed was empty. Turning over to her bed side table, she clicked her phone until it showed the time. 12:48AM. She threw back the covers to search for Joan. She walked down stairs and saw her mother fast asleep. She walked into the living room to Joan asleep on the sofa. She walked over and gently pushed the hair out of Joan’s face, causing Joan to stir. Joan opened her eyes and Vera pulled her up from the sofa.

“Come to bed. This couch is horrible for your back. Trust me, I know.” Joan listened, following Vera up the stairs. Vera pulled back the covers as Joan slipped in next to her. Joan laid down on the pillow facing Vera. They stared at each other for a bit. Joan pulled the covers up over Vera’s shoulders and let her finger fall across Vera’s jaw line. She traced Vera’s bottom lip and Vera kissed her thumb.

“Vera.” Joan began. _It’s now or never, Joanie._ “I need to talk to you about somethings in order for us to take this any further, Vera.” Joan raised up on her elbows as her heart dropped into her stomach. She didn't want Vera knowing this part of her life but she wanted things to progress with Vera. She would not be able to move on if Vera didn't understand certain parts of her past. 

“Joan. Is something wrong?” Vera rose up on her own elbows, seeing the pain in Joan’s eyes.

“I just need to tell you somethings.” Joan pulled her knees into her chest. “Its about my first relationship. My only relationship, Vera.” Vera looked stunned. She was certain Joan had more relationships. 

“While I was an officer at Blackmoor, I did somethings unbecoming of an officer. I meet a young girl. A prisoner. Jianna. She was so beautiful and caring. She didn't have any family and prison was tearing her apart day by day. I started mentoring her for studies and one night after lights out, she was attacked by another guard. He raped her. And she became pregnant.” Joan winced at the memories as Vera laid her hand on Joan’s. “Once I found out what he did, I couldn't handle it. I did everything in my power to turn him into the Governor but he wouldn't listen. And he also forced Jianna to continue the pregnancy. Saying she seduced the officer.  But I had connections and had her rapist removed from the prison so that Jianna would feel safe again. I stayed with Jianna throughout the days so she would feel protected. But during that time, I fell in love with her. And the other prisoners found out. They started teasing her. She had some complications with the pregnancy and delivered premature but the baby boy was healthy. She developed a strong bond with him. I developed a bond with the baby. But the Governor saw the baby as a distraction and had him removed from Jianna. And…” Joan paused and the moonlight caught the tears forming in her eyes. Joan’s breathing becoming labored and started hyperventilating. 

“Joan! Joan! Joan its me! Vera!” Vera shook her shoulders to break her from the mind frame she was trapped in. Joan looked Vera in the eyes as tears ran from her face. 

“They killed her.” Joan said, finally steading her breathing.

“Who? The guards?” Vera said. Joan shook her head.

“The other prisoners. They found out about our relationship. They made it look like she had killed herself. But after the investigation, I found out the other prisoners had poisoned her and then made it look like she killed herself.” Joan looked like she was going to be sick. She had never told anyone of her past. And the only people that knew what happened with Jianna where the prisoners that killed her."  Joan clenched her fists and tears poured out of her chocolate eyes like flood gates had been opened. 

“Oh Joan.” Vera said, sitting beside her laying her head on her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Joan’s now fragile frame as Joan’s breathing began to return to normal. “Thank you for telling me that Joan. I cant imagine how painful that is for you.” 

Joan wiped her eyes, leaning her head against the headboard. “I loved her, Vera. I just want to be open with you, Vera. But…” Joan stood up from the bed. “I need to be alone for a little while. I need to clear my head.” Joan said slipping her shoes on and walking out the bedroom door. Vera followed down the stairs and stopped Joan’s hand on the door. 

“Please don't leave, Joan.” Vera said, peeking over her shoulder at her mother. Joan’s eyes still filled with tears. “We can just hold each other. I wanna be here for you, Joan.” 

Joan shook her head and opened the door. “Not tonight. I just need to be alone.” Joan looked at Vera and pulled her close to her chest and kissed her gently on the lips. “Ill see you in the morning, okay?” Vera shook her head, tears forming in her own eyes. Joan pulled her to her chest, not wanting to let her go.

“It will be alright, my butterfly. I just need sometime to think.” Joan said kissing her with full force and letting their tongues dance. Vera felt her entire body melt as she let her body take over and her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. Joan released her, still holding her close and savoring the flavors on her tongue. She kissed Vera’s forehead and turned to leave. 

Joan walked to her car, turning to Vera smiling before she shut her car door. Vera shut the door behind her. She crumbled to the floor, trying to wrap her own mind around what just happened. She heard her phone ping to life upstairs on her nightstand. She quickly checked her mother’s vitals, gave her another dose of pains meds and walked back up the stairs to her bedroom.

She grabbed the phone, reading the message. 

“I saw everything.” Time stamped at 1:26 AM. From a blocked number.

Vera’s heart began to race. She raced to the window overlooking her front porch and driveway. Joan’s car was long gone. She didn't see anyone on the sidewalk or walking in either direction. She pulled the curtain closed and peeked out the side of the window. Suddenly, she saw a gold SUV pull out of the shadows under the broken street light across the street and drive off.

 


	6. Shivved

“Vera! I need my meds!” Vera opened her eyes to the sunlight peeking in her room. It was barely 5:30 in the morning. She threw back the covers and slowly walked down the stairs to her mother’s room. 

“About time you got up. Ive been calling you forever!” Rita said as Vera placed her meds in her hand and handed her a glass of water. Vera couldn't sleep after Joan left and knew her mother had just woken up. She had gotten up every hour on the hour to check her vitals. 

“Do you want some eggs Mum?” Vera said not even bothering to watch her mother take the pills and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed onto the sink and waited for her mother to start screaming. But silence. She pulled the eggs from the fridge and fixed her and her mum some breakfast. A knock came to the door and Vera yelled it was open. The nurse for the day arrived and set to work with Rita. 

Vera took her mother breakfast and handed the nurse a plate and went upstairs to shower. She looked at her phone hoping to see something from Joan. Nothing. She turned on some music and turned the water on in her shower and let the bathroom steam up before she removed her clothes. Once the water was warm enough, she dropped her PJs, stepping into the warm water. Massaging her shampoo into her hair, she couldn't help worrying about Joan. Was she alright? Did she sleep at all? Was she even over this Jianna woman? She continued her morning routine without a single word from Joan.

***

On the other side of town, Joan jabbed her foil into the chest of her opponent, kicking out his feet out from under him and pointed the tip of her foil directly at his throat. She turned from her opponent and threw her foil at the floor. She kicked her bag off the bench and removed her mask, pulling out pieces of her hair. She grabbed her water bottle spraying her face and letting the cold water fall down her chest.

 _You’re letting your emotions get the best of you Joan. If you let them control you, you will always loose the fight._ The apparition of Joan’s father appeared and disappeared before her eyes. She picked up her phone. She had heard nothing from Vera and knew Vera would be getting ready for work. She decided to send her a quick text and then threw her phone in her bag. Sending nothing.

Joan grabbed her bag and headed towards her car. Opening her trunk, she threw her bag inside and noticed her back tire was slashed. She pulled out her phone and immediately called the cops. She pulled her glock out of her safety case hidden in her gym bag and slipped it between the waist band of her jeans and her lower back. She turned to her driver door noticing the car had also been keyed with the word “lesbo” in block letters. She took pictures of all the destruction while waiting for the cops to arrive. She started to dial Vera’s number then dialed Will Jackson’s number instead.

“Mr. Jackson. I will be late coming into the office. There’s been some issues with my car and Ill have to get a rental. Take over with Miss Bennett.” Joan hung up her phone just at the cops arrived to take her statement. She gave her statement and had one of the officers drive her to Wentworth. She would call her insurance company for a rental later. As she slid her identification card in front of the scanner, Vera called to her. 

“Good morning Governor. Is everything okay?” Vera looked at her and then back towards the cop car. “Why did a cop drop you off?” 

“Something happened to my car.” Joan said leaning closer to Vera’s ear and whispered. “Someone knows.” Vera’s heart jumped into her throat. 

“Yes I believe so. And I have a good idea as to who knows." Vera replied, pulling away from Joan. They both glanced into the parking lot as Fletcher got out of his car. He waved at the both of them as he reached into his back seat pulling out his bag.

“Let’s get inside. We will talk about this over dinner. Tonight. My place. 7 sharp. Ill text you the address.” Joan smiled opening the chain fenced door, letting Vera walk in first.

Vera smiled, heading for the staff room, dropping her bag in her locker. Her phone pinged in her bag with a message from Joan. 

“Keep your phone with you, my butterfly. In case I need you.” Vera smiled at her phone and slipped it into her pocket.

“You know we aren't suppose to have phones on us during duty hours.” Fletcher said opening up his locker throwing his bag inside.

“My mother had an issue this morning with the medications. I got permission from the Governor to have it in case the nurse calls. Considering you always have your phone with you, you might want to take your own advice before handing it out to others.” Vera said, slamming her locker door and turning to the fridge. She grabbed her water bottle, stomping out of the staff room to start her day, nodding her head at Fletcher. 

Fletcher followed behind her, grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall. Vera’s head slammed against the concrete wall, dropping her water bottle and files in the process.

“Fletcher! Let me go!” Vera said once she caught her breathe. She kicked at his legs and he dodged both kicks.

“Gonna call your little girlfriend? Go ahead, Vera. Call her. She wont do anything.” Fletcher told her, his breathe wrecking of booze. At that moment, Will turned the corner and Fletcher released her arms.

“You touch me again and Ill report you to people higher than Ferguson.” Vera said, straightening her uniform, picking up her things and walking towards her duty station. Will handed her the water bottle and she nodded, thanking him. 

“What the fuck, mate?” Will said, turning the corner into the staff room. “You know she is best mates with the Governor.” 

“Seems like they are more than “best mates.”” Fletcher replied, leaning back against the staff sofa. “I saw them together last night.” 

“Yes, I know. Ferguson has been helping her move some furniture around for Vera’s mother to come homework the hospital.” Will opened his own locker and began mixing his protein drink. Fletcher looked at him with deer-in-the-headlights look. “Her mother is dying, mate, back off her for a while. Vera is a ticking time bomb and with Ferguson on her side, I doubt she will play nice right now. Im warning you, back off.” 

He walked out of the locker room, stopping at the walkie-talkies, grabbing his. He turned towards Fletcher and warned him. “And if I ever see you put your hands on another officer, male or female, Ill report you myself.” He walked away leaving Fletcher in the staff room.

Vera walked to medical, peeking behind one of the curtains as a battered prisoner laid on the bed, an ice pack across her left eye. The young nurse was cleaning a cut on her right arm and bandages where already placed on the cuts on her upper bicep. 

“What happened?” Vera asked the nurse. Vera picked up the chart and read the name. Sky Pierson. Odd name but she figured it was more of a nickname. 

“She was found in the shower block. She claims that she slipped and cut her arms on the bench. I had one of the guards search the bathroom and the bench, but she couldn't find a sharp edge or anything. I think she was attacked but she isn't saying who.” The young nurse handed the girl another ice pack to switch out and finally looked at Vera. She noticed a large bump on the side of Vera’s head. “Miss Bennett are you alright? You have a nice lump on your head there?” 

Vera walked over to a small mirror and saw the bump. She ran her hand over it and figured it had to be from either falling off the porch or when Fletcher slammed her into the wall. But she couldn't recall hitting her head the night she fell off the porch. All she could remember was seeing the stars shining in Joan’s eyes.

“I slipped at home this morning and hit my head on the sink. Ill be alright.” Vera said adjusting her bun to try to disguise the bump. She didn't need the prisoners or officers seeing it. Much less the Governor. The nurse handed her some pills and handed her a few extra in a small bag.

“Just in case you have a headache later. If you start getting dizzy come see me. You might have a nice concussion there.” Vera smiled at the nurse, putting the pills in her pocket. She left medical and continued her rounds for the day. Next stop, the exercise yard. She flashed her swipe card in front of the lock, waiting for the buzzer. Once unlocked, she opened the chain fenced door and began walking around the outside of the yard. 

For the most part, the women where quiet today. A small basketball game on one side, some of the women where helping with a garden project on the other. Most of the women where just relaxing in the cool air. Vera walked over to the garden boxes and touched one of the white roses. The women had planted them for Bea Smith after her daughter died. She wondered if Joan had been to Jianna’s funeral. What type of flowers had been at Jianna’s funeral. Did Jianna even receive a funeral?

“They are beautiful, aren’t they?” Joan walked over touching one of the petals of a budding rose.

“Oh um. Yes Governor.” Vera said, focusing her eyes on the women playing the basketball game. Trying her very best to remain focused on the prisoners and not on Joan. She had to remain professional meaning all of her attention had to be on the women. Suddenly,  they began screaming and shoving each other.

“Hey break it up, ladies.” Vera called and the women went back to their game.   Vera watched one woman with dark hair walk away, noticing blood on her jacket.

“Jameson, come here.” The woman obliged and came over. Vera slipped a glove on, pulling up the woman’s shirt. A deep cut was on the woman’s side and Vera looked at the Governor.

“Im taking her to medical. She has been shivved.” Vera stated. Suddenly a fight broke out and Vera spotted the woman with the shiv. Kicking off her shoes quickly, she tackled the prisoner to the ground, wrestling the shiv out of her hand. The Governor ran over placing her knee on the prisoner’s back as Vera clicked hand cuffs around the woman’s wrists. 

Joan lifted the prisoner. “Good work, Deputy. Ill take Carson to the slot. Take Jameson to medical and stay with her.” Vera picked up the shiv, leading Jameson to medical. Her head was now spinning after the impact of the tackle. 

Once in medical, Vera helped the woman on the bed. The shiv in her hand still had blood on it. She dropped it in an evidence bag and washed her hands. She sat down as the nurse lifted the prisoner’s shirt and got to work. 

“Miss Bennett, we need to call an ambulance. I can see her kidney.” The nurse called, pulling Vera back into the room and out of her daze. Vera radioed to the Governor and Joan called for an ambulance. A few minutes later the Governor walked into the medical room with the ambulance gurney and the EMTs. Vera bolted to her feet.

“Nice work in the yard Deputy. Where’s the shiv?” Joan asked and Vera pointed to the bagged shiv on the counter. Joan picked up the bag and turned towards Vera whose eyes went back and she dropped to her feet, her face slamming against the cold tile floor. 

 


	7. Warning

“Vera! Vera! Can you hear me?” Joan screamed as she picked up her deputy’s now bleeding face. The nurse ran over as Joan pulled Vera’s head into her lap, trying to get Vera to respond. The young nurse shined her pen light into Vera’s eyes, whose blue eyes where in the back of her head. 

“We may need two gurneys, Governor. She isn't responding at all.” The nurse wiped the blood from Vera’s nose as the Governor held on tightly to her limp Deputy. Joan’s heart quickened as the nurse felt for a heart beat and got one. 

The EMTs moved the injured prisoner on the gurney and turned their attention to Vera. They tried a cold compress on her forehead, moving her to another gurney. 

“Does anyone know anything that might have happened to her? Has she hit her head hard recently?” The EMT asked. 

“She had a nice bump on her head this morning when she came to check on Sky. I gave her some Tylenol and she went on her way.” The nurse began removing the pins from Vera’s bun and felt the bump, which had increased in size. 

“She also tackled a prisoner in the yard about a half hour ago.” Joan added. “I didn't know she had a bump at all. She was fine last night.” _Fuck._ The nurse looked Joan in the face and Joan returned the look with a hateful stare. 

Will came into the medical room, followed by Fletcher. “Is she okay?” Will said. Fletcher remained silent. Joan looked up and replied, “Did anyone see her hit her head this morning before her shift?” Both men shook their heads. 

“We need to take her back to the hospital to run a few CT scans. I think she has a severe concussion.” The EMT said double checking for a pulse. Vera slowly opened her eyes and winced at the bright lights.

“Fuck. What the hell.” Vera covered her eyes with her hands.

“Miss Bennett, can you tell us what happened?” The EMT said, shinning another light pen in her eyes. “I still want to take her back and run a CT scan.” Joan agreed as the room cleared. Joan rode with the EMTs in a second ambulance. She stayed to herself in the back of the ambulance watching the EMTs run some vitals. Once in the hospital, they rolled Vera into a small dark room and waited for the doctor to come in. 

Once alone, Joan walked over to the gurney as Vera opened her eyes and winced. Even with the darker room, any white light bothered her. Joan laced her fingers around Vera’s as Vera smiled at her. 

“Vera, do you remember hitting your head? You have a very nasty bump and they think you have a severe concussion. You were fine last night.” Joan asked. Vera winced at the thought. She knew the answer. It was Fletcher. Fletcher slamming her head against he concrete. She couldn't tell Joan. She would fire Fletcher. Or worse.

“If I tell you, you must control your actions.” Vera said, squeezing Joan’s fingers tightly. Vera looked Joan dead in the eyes. “Promise me, Joan.” Joan agreed.

“It was Fletcher. All of it.” Vera watched Joan’s expression, which stayed rather calm. “I saw him leave my street last night after you left. Then this morning, he slammed me against the wall. I think I hit my head rather hard.” 

“Do you think he is the one who damaged my car?” Joan asked as Vera looked at her puzzled. Joan sighed and continued. “When I returned from my fencing this morning, my tires where slashed and my car had been keyed. Ill call the investigator and ask him to search for prints.” 

The doctor came in and explained he wanted a CT scan, handing Vera a hospital gown to change into. Vera said she had slipped at home but didn't think it was that bad. Once the doctor left, Joan helped Vera into the hospital gown. How badly she wanted to wrap her arms around her butterfly. To hold her. To keep her safe.

“Can you call Nurse Connor in my phone, Joan? Ask her to stay the night. Tell her Im being held in the hospital for the night.” Vera handed her the phone out of her jacket.

“We don't know if they are going to keep you.” Joan took the phone.

“We had dinner plans. I don't want to cancel them.” Vera smiled up at Joan as the doctor came back in with a wheel chair. Joan helped her into the chair and called the nurse as they wheeled Vera to get the scan.

Once they returned with Vera, they released her with strict bed rest for five days and a few prescriptions. Joan helped Vera get dressed and they walked together out of the hospital, where Will was waiting with his car. Joan helped Vera into the front seat then slipped into the back. Jackson drove them back to Wentworth in total silence. Vera laid her pounding head against the cold window watching as the sun began to set, casting a pink purple glow in the sky. 

Jackson parked his car and ran inside for a wheel chair, leaving Vera and Joan outside. Joan opened the car door, helping Vera into the wheel chair. Joan wheeled Vera into the staff room so she could collect her things. Joan returned to her office and cleared her schedule for the next five days. Grabbing some work files and placing her computer in her bag, she returned to the staff room where Vera, Fletcher and Will were talking about the prisoner who was shivved.

“Mr. Fletcher. May I speak with you please?” Joan said, placing her bag on the table and walked back into the hall, awaiting Fletcher. Her fists clenched and her heart felt like it was going to break through her rib cage. She promised to remain calm. But all she could see herself doing was slamming Fletcher’s head into the ground. 

“You wanted to see me Governor?” Fletcher said as he turned the corner to face Joan. 

“I don’t know what game you are playing at, Mr. Fletcher. But if you ever put your hands on my deputy ever again, I will remove you from this prison and from corrections all together. This is your only and last warning.” Joan turned around to return to the staff room when Fletcher finally spoke up.

“Seems like you need to do better at protecting your little deputy there, Governor.” Fletcher leaned back against the wall as Joan turned on her heals, walking to him slowly as a sly smile crossed her face.

“Mr. Fletcher. I promise you. Stay away from me and Miss Bennett. Or I will report you to higher. I have reason to believe that you are behind her concussion. If I find out you are, I will end you.” Joan returned to Vera and Vera handed her the keys to her car. “Let’s get you home.” Joan wheeled Vera to the car, leaving the conversation with Fletcher out of her mind. She wanted to focus on Vera.

“I don’t want to go to my house. Just let me get some clothes but I don't want to be around my mother right now.” Vera laid her head against the head rest. Joan smiled and drove to Vera’s house.

Once in the driveway, Joan helped Vera into the house. Vera went upstairs to pack as Joan explained to the nurse to stay with Vera’s mother until Vera fully recovered. “She cannot possibly care for her mother right now with this concussion.” The nurse agreed, along with a pay advance covered by Joan. After checking on Rita, Joan walked upstairs to check on Vera.

Vera had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, throwing her uniform in the hamper. Joan walked in as Vera reached to the top her of her closet for a bag. Joan handed the bag to her as Vera placed some clothes inside. Joan sat on the bed waiting for Vera to finish. Vera walked into the bathroom and returned with her arms loaded with toiletries. Joan was sprawled out across the bed watching her little butterfly, catching her eye. Vera leaned over to Joan and smiled. Vera bent down kissing Joan's forehead. 

“Thank you for everything, Joan.” Vera stood up grabbing Joan’s collar pulling her up to her. The quick movements knocked her off balance but Joan grabbed her by the waist to steady her.

“Lets get some food in you, my butterfly. You need to rest.” Joan said, picking up Vera’s bag, pulling Vera to her kissing the bump on her head. Vera leaned against her for stability and comfort. 

“I have to admit. I like the suit. So much power.” Vera replied, walking out the door and down the stairs. 

“It's all in the bun.” Joan smiled and followed her to the car, carrying her bag. 

 

 


	8. Inside Joan's Space

As they pulled up to Joan’s apartment, Vera felt very weak. Joan rushed to her side, grabbing her bag and helping Vera inside. Once inside, Vera watched Joan move around her home. It was very open and decorated modestly with fencing gear and tribal decor. Vera sat down at one of the kitchen chairs as Joan started to prepare dinner. 

“Would you like to shower as I make dinner? It may help you relax a bit.” Joan said pulling out different pots and pans to make Vera the best possible dinner ever. 

“Actually do you have a bath tub? I'd honestly love to soak.” Vera asked. Joan held her hand out for Vera to follow her upstairs. Picking up her bag, she led Vera upstairs. As Vera followed her, she noticed some pictures of Joan along the stairwell. Some in her fencing gear, receiving awards, some with a gentleman she thought was her father, some of her as a child in Russian. Vera stopped at one picture that caught her eye. Joan was sitting on top of a large crocodile with his mouth taped. Joan turned and saw her staring at the photo.

“I helped out a couple farmers a few years ago with a croc. It was killing a ton of cows so we caught him and relocated him to a local rescue. Fun stuff.” Joan held out her hand to Vera, still staring at the image. Joan’s hair was pulled back into a ponytail and there was mud all over her face and clothes. But the smile on her face is what pulled Vera in. She had so much joy on her face. Even sitting on such a dangerous creature. "Are you sure you are not related to Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter?" Vera asked. Joan laughed as Vera followed her up the stairs. 

Joan led her down the hallway and into a large bedroom, straight into the bathroom. Joan walked over to her large tub and turned the water on. Vera sat on Joan’s vanity stool and watched Joan drop in lavender drops and Epsom salt. Joan placed different soaps and shampoos out for Vera and handed her a towel. 

“Take as long as you like.” Joan smiled, caressing Vera’s check and closed the door behind her to return to the kitchen. Vera stepped out of her clothing and poured some of the bubble mix into the running water. She slipped down into the warm water allowing her body succumb to the smell of lavender.

In the kitchen, Joan continued preparing a salad with rice, grilled shrimp, and vegetables. She poured herself a large glass of red wine and set the dinner table. As she waited for Vera to finish her bath, she opened her patio door letting the cool air fill her living room. She walked upstairs to change and to check on Vera. Joan pulled out her hairpins and ran a brush through her hair. She hung her jacket in her closet, slipping into some jeans and a t-shirt. She knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Vera, are you okay?” Joan heard nothing. “Vera?” Joan slid the door open and saw Vera with her head against the tub, fast asleep, bubbles covering her body. Joan walked over to her, turning off the water. She ran her hand across Vera’s forehead and turned to go back to the kitchen. 

“Joan?” Vera called after her. Joan turned to the sound of Vera’s voice. “Come here.” Vera held her bubble covered hand to Joan so Joan laced her fingers around the soapy little fingers. Vera pulled Joan to her and kissed her with the most passionate kiss either women had ever shared. Joan rose from the kiss and smiled at Vera.

“Relax my butterfly. Dinner should be finished soon. And it's calling your name.” Joan winked and left Vera to her bath. 

*** 

Vera let the water drain, put her hair in a quick braid and slipped into some shorts and a tank top followed by her pink slippers. She walked downstairs to see Joan standing out on the patio by the fire pit. The warm glow of the fire lit Joan’s face as she continued to tend to the shrimp and veggies on her grill. Vera startled Joan as she grabbed the wine glass from Joan’s hand, taking a long sip. 

“Easy there, cowgirl. You do still have a concussion.” Joan said flipping over the shrimp. Vera smiled as she walked back into the living room to see more of the decor. She loved the simplicity of the house but it really didn't show anything that gave her any hints to who Joan was. She noticed a violin sitting on a bookshelf filled with different books. Ranging from poetry books, law books, to classic literature to modern writings. Vera picked up one leather bound book and flipped to the bookmarked page. It was a complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe.

“He is probably my favorite.” Joan said starling Vera right back. “Dinner is served.” Flashing a large smile and holding up the grilled food. Vera realized she had not eaten much for the entire day. She sat down at the table as Joan brought the food over, followed by another bottle of wine and a glass for Vera. Vera filled her plate and waited for Joan to sit before she began eating. Joan sat next to her pouring herself more wine. 

“Please, eat.” Joan began eating and Vera followed. Vera took one bite of the food and was in Heaven. She leaned back in her chair and let her taste buds continued their party.

“My gosh Joan! This is amazing!” Vera said, holding Joan’s hand. Joan finished eating her salad and replied, “Im glad you like.” 

“I don’t even think like it this right word! Where did you learn to cook so well?” Vera asked, continuing to stuff her face. Joan chuckled at the little chipmunk deputy sitting next to her. 

“After my mother passed, I had to learn to cook for my father so I read every single cookbook in the house. When I had finished them, I found more at the local library where I grew up. When I was 14, I meet a fantastic restaurant owner who agreed to let me work at her restaurant in return for cooking lessons.” Joan finished her food and downed the rest of her wine. Vera looked around the room and saw the violin.

“Do you play the violin too?” Vera asked. Joan turned her head towards the shelf holding her father’s violin. She picked it up and turned the cords to tune it. Picking up the bow and resting it between her shoulder and chin, Joan played a sweet, solemn tune as Vera watched. Joan seemed to be in her own sort of trance as she continued playing the sweet melody. Vera lost track of time listening to the beautiful sound. Joan finished the final, long low cord and placed the violin on its stand. Vera could do nothing but smile.

“My father was a very strict man. Made me learn the violin and fencing in my spare time after school.” Joan sat back down at the table, looking at Vera leaning on her hands. 

“I'm still in awe, Joan.” Vera leaned back against the chair and smiled at Joan. “I just don't understand it.”

Joan looked up from her drink as Vera continued. “You are such an amazing person Joan. I don't understand why someone hasn't given you the world.” Vera poured herself another glass of wine, finishing the bottle. Joan looked puzzled and replied, “What do you mean?”

Vera stood up and walked out to the fire pit. She glanced at the night sky as Joan came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her tiny waist. “You amaze me with everything you do, Joan. That had to be the best meal I have ever had. You are musically talented. You have so much strength and power with how you carry yourself. Not to mention the softest lips I've ever felt.” Vera turned to face Joan and winked. Joan blushed stoking the fire and throwing on another log. Vera lifted her body up onto the patio banister letting her feet hang. Joan walked back over leaning onto Vera’s legs. “You have been so helpful these last few days, at work and at home. I admire you.” Vera looked Joan in the eyes as Joan’s hair fell in front of her face.

“I am no one to admire, Vera.” Joan backed away, sticking her hands into the pocket of her jeans. Joan looked at the fire as the smile dropped from her face. “I have done somethings I am not proud of and I spend my days running from my past. I have demons that I don't want you to see.” Vera dropped from the banister, walked over to Joan and placed her hand on Joan’s chest. Vera could feel her heart beat.

“Everyone has demons, Joan. I know you have a past. I can tell you have been hurt.” Vera looked up at Joan as the firelight danced in her eyes. “You just amaze me and I want to be here for you.” Joan pulled her to her as the tears fell from her eyes onto Vera’s cheek. Vera lifted her head and kissed a tear on Joan’s chin. “Plus, your height is a total turn on.” Joan smiled, letting out a chuckle.

“Do you want dessert?” Joan asked, picking Vera up and plopped her on the couch, walking away towards the fridge. Removing a large tub of ice-cream and grabbed another bottle of wine. “Tell me about you.” Joan sat down next to Vera handing her a spoon. 

“What do you want to know?” Vera said popping a large spoon full of ice-cream in her mouth. Joan opened the bottle of wine and skipped the glasses, drinking straight from the bottle. Joan shrugged her shoulders and let Vera tell her whatever she wanted.

“My mother ran my father off. She ruined any chance for me to be able to see the stars.” Joan took the tub of ice cream from Vera and swapped it for the wine as Vera began to open up. Liquid courage possibly the reason.  

“You wanna see the stars?” Joan said through a mouth full of ice-cream. Vera nodded. “Then let’s go. We need to pack.” Joan raced upstairs like a little kid, Vera laughing as she followed up the stairs behind her. 

 

 


	9. Pancakes

Vera raced Joan down the hall into Joan’s bedroom. Joan tossed a bag on her bed and started loading clothes into it. Vera grabbed her bag from the bathroom as Joan continued packing. She noticed a lace black bra and matching underwear on the dresser, with other colors in matching sets. 

“Where are we going?” Vera said watching her place each piece of clothing in the bag as Joan laughed. 

“Remember the cabin I told you about?” Joan replied, throwing a sweater to Vera. “You’ll need that. And as much as it pains me, you may want to put on some pants.” Vera looked at her. 

Vera began to untie her shorts and replied, “Pains you, huh?” Joan glanced over at Vera , watching her slip off her shorts one leg at a time. Joan walked over and placed her hand on Vera’s before Vera could slip into her jeans. Vera stood there in her tank top and underwear as her heart beat began to quicken. Joan ran her fingers against the trim of Vera’s underwear and down Vera’s bottom, gently tickling her skin. Joan looked down at Vera’s inner thighs noticing marks and scars. 

“Now that right there pains me more than seeing your ass in shorts.” Joan said, grabbing a bottle of vitamin E off her dresser handing it to Vera. Vera sat on the bed and massaged a little of the oils into her scarred skin.

“It was from a long time ago Joan.” Vera said handing her back the oil, her hand now shaking. Joan wrapped her hands around Vera’s to steady her hands. 

“Seems Im not the only one with demons.” Joan said kissing her hands and returning the oil to the dresser. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Vera shook her head. “Not tonight. I just want to enjoy this time with you.” Vera smiled as Joan pulled on her jeans. Vera slipped the sweater over her head. Joan laughed as the sweater dropped almost to Vera’s knees. 

“Looks good on ya. It’s one of my favorite sweaters.” Joan said helping her roll up the sleeves. Joan zipped up her bag and grabbed Vera’s hand. Joan walked her to the garage, throwing their bags in the trunk and they jumped in the car heading towards Joan’s cabin.

***

Vera raised her head from the window watching the stars go by in the night sky. Joan noticed her stir and Vera turned to look at her. 

“How much further?” Vera said, taking a sip of Joan’s coffee in the center console.

“Not far now. About 10 minutes. Sleep well?” Joan turned the car onto a dirt road as Vera rested her head against the head rest. She watched as the trees flew past her window trying to place where she was, but she had no clue. Joan pulled up to a small cabin and turned off the car. “This is where I spend most of my weekends and vacation away from work. Its much more beautiful when the sun is up.” Vera opened the door and the entire night sky was filled with millions of tiny stars. 

“Its beautiful, Joan.” Vera smiled as Joan grabbed their bags and walked towards the cabin door. Vera couldn't take her eyes off the sky. Joan smiled and left Vera outside as she turned on some of the lights inside. Vera finally walked inside the cabin as Joan started a fire to knock the chill out of the air. It was much more cooler here and Vera was glad Joan gave her the sweater. 

“I was here probably a week ago, so I don't have much food other than frozen stuff and cans. We will run out and get some things tomorrow.” Joan dropped to the floor in front of the fire she had built and stretched out on the rug. Vera sat down next to Joan and ran her hand through Joan’s hair. Suddenly Joan started snoring. Joan had to be exhausted. It was 2 in the morning. Joan had a very eventful day. Vera laughed, got up and locked the door, bringing a blanket back down to the floor. She laid down next to Joan, laying her head on Joan’s chest. She started to doze off as she felt Joan’s arm wrap around her back as Joan gently kissed her forehead.

***

Joan woke up to the smell of cinnamon and bacon filling the air. She stretched out on the rug and pulled the blanket over her head. Vera saw her from the kitchen counter and walked over to her. 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Vera gently removed the blanket from Joan’s face, who hid her face from the blinding sun light. “I drove back into town earlier this morning and got a few things. I have pancakes for you. And fresh orange juice.” Joan smiled as Vera helped her to her feet. 

“It felt great having you in my arms last night.” Joan said pulling her hair in to a pony tail and grabbing a glass of orange juice as Vera handed her a plate of pancakes with a side of bacon. Vera smiled and continued cooking more pancakes. Joan noticed she had her hair in a ponytail, her sweater shirt, a pair of shorts and running shoes.

“You go for a run this morning? How long have you been up?” Joan glanced at the clock over the fireplace mantle. Vera fixed her own plate as Joan bit off a piece of bacon.

“Yes I went for a run around 7am. I always wake up at 7 or a little before. After my run I went and picked up somethings from the store. I hope you don't mind.” Vera took a bite of her pancakes. 

“Not at all. And I must say, these pancakes out do my shrimp any day.” Joan said leaning over to Vera kissing her, even with Vera’s mouth full of food. Vera smiled and leaned her head against Joan’s shoulder. 

“Lets go for a hike later. I want to show you the lake.” Joan said walking over to the pancakes and filling her plate with more. “Then tonight I have a surprise for you.” Joan winked at Vera.

“What kinda of surprise?” Vera asked washing her plate and began cleaning the dishes. Joan finished her pancakes and slipped her plate into the water. She leaned her body against Vera’s and gently kissed the back of her neck. “Breakfast was amazing, my butterfly. Thank you.” Joan’s warm breathe tickled the back of Vera’s neck causing Vera to grab onto the sink. Joan ran her fingers under Vera’s sweatshirt and felt the warm, sticky skin. Vera leaned her back against Joan’s chest as Joan kissed Vera's neck harder. Joan traced the top of Vera’s shorts and ran her fingers across her belly. Joan felt a cold metal object and turned Vera around to face her, lifting her sweat shirt. Vera laughed as Joan tapped on the tiny little rose belly ring.

“You really are full of your own surprises, aren't you, my little butterfly?” Joan pulled the sweatshirt back down, leaving her fingers to trace the top of Vera’s shorts. Vera pulled off the sweatshirt, dropping it to the floor, leaving her standing in a pink bra and her shorts. Joan ran her fingers across the lace top of her bra. “Full of surprises.” Vera leaned on her tip toes and kissed Joan hard, prying Joan’s mouth open and tasting the syrup on Joan’s tongue. Joan wrapped her arms around Vera, picking her up and sitting her down on the counter. Joan looked at Vera.

“Have you ever been intimate with a woman before?” Joan asked Vera, still tracing the lace details of her bra. 

“No I haven’t.” Vera leaned her head against Joan’s shoulder, hiding her blushing face. Joan grabbed Vera’s face and looked her straight in the face.

“I want your first time to be special. Not a fast quickie. Something mesmerizing.” Joan looked her in the eyes. “Something romantic.” Suddenly Vera’s phone rang. It was the nurse. Vera took the phone call outside and Joan continued to clean the dishes. Vera returned leaning her head against Joan’s back.

“Let’s go for that hike. I need to clear my mind. Mum managed to get out of bed and busted her face up. She is back at the hospital.” Vera held tightly onto Joan. 

“Do you wanna go back?” Joan turned and looked Vera dead in the eye.

Vera smiled. “Hell no. Go change for that hike! You cant hike properly in jeans, even though they make your ass look fantastic!” Vera slapped Joan on the butt and grabbed her sweater off the floor. 


	10. Adventures in the Woods

Joan walked hand in hand with Vera through the forrest, leading her to the lake. The lake was one of Joan’s reasons for purchasing the secluded cabin. The water was crystal clear and you could see to the entire bottom. Joan had memorized the path and could find the lake in her sleep. 

Joan stopped, causing Vera to bump into her. “You go first. Its just around this rock. I wanna see your reaction.” Joan leaned against the rock as Vera kissed her. Pulling Joan by the hand, Vera turned the corner, following the path and stopped before the lake. It was breathe taking. The mountains wrapped like a fence around the lake. There was a center island in the middle of the lake that was easily accessible with a quick swim. The sun was high in the sky and there where no clouds. The tree branches moved with the wind and made ripples bring the lake to life. 

Vera kicked off her shoes and walked into the lake. The water was warm and Vera saw tiny fish nibble at her toes. Suddenly she heard a giant splash. Vera turned around noticing Joan’s clothes in a neat pile on the rocks. Joan surfaced, splashing water at Vera. “Get in here! It feels amazing!” 

Vera dropped her clothes diving in after Joan. Joan ducked below water as Vera tried to splash her. Vera turned and felt her body being lifted from the water and quickly returned to water splashing around her as her head fell below water. When she surfaced, Joan was swimming out to the island and Vera followed. 

Once they made it to the island, Vera flopped against the sandy beach, trying to catch her breathe. Joan stood over her in a matching 2 piece swim suit.  A simple black suit that hugged her curves and made her seem even taller than she was. The bottoms came up over her belly button with a small red button on the side of her right hip and a matching red button in the middle of the top. Vera glanced at her now wet black sports bra and black thong. 

“Follow me. This is my favorite part of this lake.” Joan grabbed Vera’s hand, leading her into the trees. “There is a small cave filled with crystals and opals. I honestly don't think anyone knows about this cave, other than some of the people that live around here.” Joan walked towards the cave and flipped over a boulder, hiding a crank flashlight. Vera looked scared at the opening of the cave. She didn’t like dark places. 

“Do you trust me?” Joan said cranking the flashlight as it lit the opening. Vera held on to Joan’s arm and Joan draped her arm around Vera’s shoulders, walking into the cave. “Just watch your footing. It can get….Wooahhh!” Joan slipped on the slick floor causing Vera to fall with her. Joan laughed. “It can get slick.” Joan picked up the flash light and shun it at the roof. Suddenly, the roof of the cave twinkled with thousands of colors as the crystals picked up the light from the flashlight. Vera was amazed and kept following the light as Joan moved it back and forth across the cave walls. 

A white light shun by the wall next to Vera, a light that didn't shine like the rest. Joan noticed and handed Vera the light. Vera crawled over to the light and pushed aside the dirt. Joan crawled up to her side helping to move the dirt until a small fire opal was revealed. Vera tried to pry it out but couldnt. Joan grabbed a small rock and slipped it under the stone and leaned it on the edge, like a sea-saw until the opal popped out into Vera’s hands. Vera smiled and they walked outside to see it better. 

Vera held the stone into the sun and was amazed with the colors. It was like a beautiful rainbow filled with reds and greens and blues. Joan slid the boulder back over the flashlight hole and walked down to the water. Vera washed off the dirt and Joan smiled at her as Vera traced the stone over and over again. 

“You should have it polished and shaped. Let its true beauty shine.” Joan said, running her finger on the jagged edges of the stone.

“I kinda like it in its raw form. So strong and firm, but holding secrets that you just want to explore.” Vera said winking at Joan. She leaned against Joan’s shoulder as the sun began to set casting beautiful color against top of the lake’s surface. “Let’s get back. We can come back another time, but Im starving.” Vera stuffed the stone in her bra and jumped in to the water, Joan following in after her.

***

Vera let the warm water slide down her back as the shampoo slid through her hair. This must have been the same vanilla shampoo Joan used on her hair as it filled the shower around her. She finished washing the lake sand off her body and turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower and could smell spices from Joan cooking. Vera dressed in a blue halter sundress that stopped at her knees. She blow dried her hair and pulled the front back in a small clip. She walked into the hallway and felt something under her feet. She looked down to see rose petals leading into the kitchen and living room. There was a fire going and Joan had roses in vase on almost every table. Joan was in the kitchen with a small apron tied around her waist. She had showered while Vera took a quick nap and her hair was down to her shoulders. She wore a black t-shirt, showing off a bit of cleavage and a pair of jeans hugging her long legs.  

Vera cleared her throat and Joan turned from the stove. She smiled at Vera and walked over to her, removing the apron and hanging it on a peg on the wall. Vera smiled as Joan seductively looked her up and down. Joan lifted Vera’s chin and kissed her gently. 

“You look wonderful.” Joan ran her thumb against Vera’s bottom lip. She turned to the oven pulling out a dish. “I hope you like lasagna.” She placed the hot dish on the stove, opened the fridge and pulled out two chilled wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Vera took a glass of wine and walked over to the table, where Joan had set the table, a tossed salad and a lit candelabra in the center. Joan walked over to her and draped something around her neck. Vera looked down and noticed the opal they had found in the cave. It was wrapped with a silver wire, still in its raw form, dangling from a silver chain. A small yellow butterfly was placed in the center of the stone. Vera turned the stone over in her hand  as Joan rested her hands on her shoulders.

“I had someone wrap it while I was in town earlier. I hope you like it.” Joan rested her chin on Vera’s head. Vera turned to face her with tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around Joan as she cried into Joan’s shoulder and Joan tightened her grip around her. “Do you not like it? I can have it redone.”

“No Joan! I absolutely love it!” She kissed Joan, letting her tongue dance around Joan’s. “Ive never received anything like this.” She hugged Joan tightly, tears still falling from her face. Hearing this caused Joan to hold her even more tightly. 

“Im so glad, Vera. I really am.” Joan handed Vera a single rose and returned to the kitchen, bringing the lasagna over to the table. She pulled Vera’s chair out for her and scooped out the lasagna onto Vera’s plate. “Dig in.” Vera and Joan ate in silence. Sharing simple smiles and winks. Vera kept holding onto the opal through out the entire dinner.

Once she had finished her plate, Joan cleaned up the dishes as Vera stood in front of the fire place. She walked over to the iPod dock and let the melody fill the room. A soft piano tune wrapped around its arms around Vera’s ears and Joan walked over to her. Vera swayed to the music and Joan grabbed her arm and began to spin her around to the music. As they danced to music, Joan felt her walls break and her heart open. A cold emotionless heart for years until this little butterfly flew into her life. She felt her heart race as Vera laughed as Joan dipped her to the floor and laid down next to her on the rug.

Vera rolled over to her, as Joan caressed her back. Vera leaned into Joan, their faces barely touching. She could feel Joan’s breathe as their lips barely touched.

“Take me to bed.” Vera said. Joan looked at her. “Make love to me, Joan.” Joan stood up, stoked the fire out and held her hand out to Vera. As Vera took Joan’s hand, they walked past the kitchen table. Vera blew the candles as they walked hand in hand across the petals to the bed room. 


	11. Joan Reveals a Secret

Both women stood by the bed, their hearts racing. As the music echoed from the living room surrounding them, Vera continued to sway with the music. Joan watched the little butterfly walk over to the dresser removing the clip from her hair and began running a brush through her brown locks. Joan sat on the bed, her courage not yet gathered.

"Vera." Joan began and Vera turned around to her, leaning against the dresser. "Do you feel as nervous as I do?" Vera giggled and walked over to Joan, leaning her hands on Joan's knees. Joan leaned back as Vera leaned closer to her, her lips teasingly close to Joan's. Joan couldn't contain her hands as they traveled up Vera's arms, around her neck and pulled her down to the bed on top of her. 

She pulled the tie around Vera's neck and released the halter, revealing a black lace bra. To Joan's surprise there where no straps, which made her job that much easier. She ran her finger across the laced edge letting her other fingers grace across Vera's warm skin. She could feel Vera's rapid heart beat as she continued to explore the soft, warm skin. Vera straddled Joan and pulled Joan's t-shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Joan wore a deep red see through bra and Vera was glued to her chest. She moved Joan's hair from her shoulder and began kissing her neck. Joan felt a spark run through her body as Vera continued to kiss her neck and felt a burning desire in her stomach. She let her hands travel across Vera's back but stopped at the latched bra.

"Is this okay? Are you sure this is what you want?" Joan stopped and Vera looked directly into Joan's eyes. Joan could tell Vera had the same desire and fire in her eyes that Joan had.

"Yes, Joan. As long as you share the same desire." Vera said, pushing the random strand of hair out of Joan's face. Joan pulled Vera closer and kissed her hard, prying Vera's mouth open and savoring the taste of the red wine still on her tongue. Vera dug her nails into Joan's back, making Joan tighten her grip on Vera's bottom. 

Joan couldn't take it any more. She undid the clasp on Vera's bra and it fell into her lap. Vera's first instinct was to cover herself, feeling a little vulnerable. But as Joan's gentle finger traced the marks from the lace pattern on her breasts, she wanted to let Joan in. She still couldn't wrap her mind around Joan being so loving and gentle. She was so powerful and stern at work. But she wouldn't let that cloud her mind. 

Joan ran her index finger across Vera's nipple and circled around it causing Vera to breathe in. She watched her butterfly react under each gentle touch and noticed the desire in her stomach was now a burning fire. She cupped each breast and began kissing down Vera's shoulder to the very top of her breasts. Vera reached around unclasping Joan's red bra and gently slid the straps down Joan's strong shoulders. She dropped it to the floor pausing for a moment, taking in the view of a bare chested Joan.

"Is something wrong, Vera?" Joan whispered, feeling the hesitation in Vera. Vera smiled and stood up from the bed. She let her dress fall to the floor until she was just standing in a small nude colored thong. Joan took the hint and stood up, slowly stepping out of her jeans, standing in her own red hipsters with a black trim. 

Joan picked up Vera and placed her on the bed, laying beside her. She ran her hand from Vera's chin, in-between her breasts, down her stomach and traced the yellow wings on the inked butterfly. She could finally see the beautiful tattoo and gently kissed Vera's hip. She continued her trail of kisses back up Vera's stomach, in-between her breasts and circled her tongue around Vera's perked nipple. Vera gasped as Joan wrapped her lips around her most sensitive part and let her other hand give the other nipple much wanted attention. Vera's breathing began to quicken as her excitement built and Joan smiled as she began to moan under the pulsating sensations running through her body.

Joan trailed her hand away from Vera's breast and down to the trim of her thong, slipping her fingers gently between skin and fabric. She could feel the heat from Vera's most sensitive area as she wrapped her finger around the thong and slowly slid it down to Vera's ankles, never once removing her mouth from the now very sensitive nipples. 

Vera grabbed Joan's hair pulling her lips away from her breasts and pulled her up to her own face, kissing her passionately. Vera reached down to Joan's chest feeling her nipples against her palm and felt her own excitement increase. She was certain her heart was going to break through her sternum with how fast it was beating. 

Trailing down Vera's stomach, Joan slipped her hand between Vera's thighs and gently caressed the warm folds on Vera's center. Vera arched her back as Joan parted her folds, feeling the wetness between them. Joan ran her finger around the most sensitive nerve, causing Vera to flinch with every passing. She slipped one finger inside Vera and Vera bit Joan's bottom lip. She waited for Vera to adjust and slowly began teasing Vera's wanting walls. 

Vera pulled away from Joan to catch her breathe and Joan slid down to Vera's center to get a view of her work. She had never been intimate with another woman other than Jianna, but the beauty of Vera's sex astounded her. She had seen many from the Internet but none as beautiful as Vera's. She slipped one more finger inside Vera and felt Vera's walls tightening as she continued to move them inside her. Vera grabbed the bed spread, twisting it between her fingers as her climax came closer and closer to release. 

"Joan...shi...dont stop..." Vera moaned as Joan increased her pace and circled her tongue across her clit, reaching up to one of Vera's breasts and pinching her nipple. Vera was spinning with sensation and didn't know what part of her body to focus on. Suddenly it was as if she was electrocuted screaming Joan's name as if her body had no other reaction. Joan smiled at her handiwork, removing her hand from Vera's still twitching body. She smiled even more as she look down at her hand, glistening in the moonlight peeking through the curtains. 

Vera rose up to Joan, both of them smiling at the other. Vera leaned back against the pillow to gather her breathe and her thoughts. Joan caressed the inside of Vera's thighs, looking down at an odd feeling. She noticed small scarring in various lengths and directions, along both thighs. Vera covered her tiny scars and Joan pushed her hands away and gently kissed each little scar. Once she had finished showering her scarred past with kisses, Joan laid her head on Vera's lap looking up at her. Vera smiled and began walking her index and middle fingers down Joan's stomach to the red hipsters still covering Joan. 

"No fair..." Vera said seductively, kissing Joan forcefully and finding her way to Joan's center, feeling just how wet Joan was and was immediately turned on again. She turned Joan's head to lay on the pillow and lowered herself between Joan's thighs. Glancing at the red hipsters, Vera quickly wrapped her fingers around the edges pulling them off Joan's long legs. She noticed a small triangle patch, neatly trimmed and still short above the apex of Joan's sex. Vera parted the folds slipping her fingers into Joan and wrapped her tongue around Joan's clit, instantly causing Joan to moan as sensations ran through her body. 

Vera had never been with a woman but it came very natural to her. Seeing Joan being excited and pleasured by her own mouth and fingers excited her, gaining even more courage to continue. Joan began to pant as Vera continued her torturous but pleasurable act. She soaked up every movement and ever nerve twitching feeling as her climax began to increase. Vera removed her fingers and dipped her tongue deep into Joan's center and embraced the wonderful flavor of Joan. Vera drug her nails down Joan's thighs and Vera felt Joan tense, knowing she was close. She placed her fingers back into Joan feeling Joan's  G-spot swell, continuing to run her fingers across it as her tongue ran back and forth against her swollen clit. 

Joan arched moaning Vera's name as the fire of desire burned every single inch of her body as she peaked to her climax. Vera watched Joan writhe under her powerful tongue and fingers getting closer and closer to climax. Joan looked at Vera, both locking eyes, and Joan leaned her head back into the pillow as she moaned her climax out and her body relaxed as she came back down to Earth. Vera crawled up next to her, kissing Joan on the cheek and laying down next to her. The room filled with heat and the aroma of their passion. 

Joan pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her butterfly. She sighed and Vera smiled at her. "Vera, that was amazing. You truly are full of secrets." Joan ran her hands across the scars on Vera's leg. "Secrets I tend to find out about, but another time." Vera blushed and Joan rose from the bed, walked into the kitchen and came back with chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of wine. 

"Joan, turn around again." Vera said, noticing something when she walked out. Joan hesitantly turned around, showing Vera her bare bottom and back. Joan's back was covered with dark purple, large scars, much worse than the scars on Vera's legs.

"I agree. We will learn each other's secrets. At another time though." Vera replied, tears in her eyes as Joan got back in the bed. She whipped the tears away from Vera's face and pulled her to her. Vera ran her finger's across the scars on Joan's back and only wondered what kind of pain they must have caused her. And she then dedicated herself to Joan, to never allow her to endure that pain ever again. 


	12. Suds

Vera laid next to Joan, watching her chest drop up and down as she slept so peacefully. She couldn't get the images of Joan’s scarred back from her mind. She pulled the blankets up over Joan’s shoulders and tried to relax to stop her mind from racing over those scars. Joan woke from her sleep and pulled Vera closer to her, spooning with her little butterfly. 

“This feels nice.” Joan said, breathing in the scent of Vera’s hair. Vera tried so hard to keep her tears from falling. How could someone so protective and so strong have that scarred of a past? She had to know. But for now, she was fine where they where at with their relationship. What has this relationship? Were they an item or a fling? She didn't know, but for now, she was perfectly fine with laying next to her. She never felt so protected before. So wanted. She tried focusing on her breathing and then finally began to drift off as her breathing began to sync with Joan’s. 

***

The next morning, Vera turned over to find the bed empty. She pulled the pillow Joan had been sleeping on and breathed in the scent of the woman she laid next to for the entire night. Then it set in. Not only did she sleep next to her boss last night, but she screamed her boss’s name as she experienced the most incredible climax she had ever felt. Would this ruin their work relationship? She didn't want to risk her job but she didn't want to lose Joan either. She let a small smile creep on her face and flung the blankets off her naked body. She grabbed Joan’s sweater she had worn the day before, slipping it over her head. She didn't hear anything as she walked down the hallway and found an Joan-less kitchen and living room. She opened the pantry, grabbed a box of cereal and noticed a small note on the stove as she reached for a bowl.

“Went to the lake for a swim. Come by if you don't sleep too long. J.” Vera quickly ate her breakfast and changed into a swim suit and a pair of shorts. She tied her sneakers on and ran towards the lake.

As she turned the corner to the lake, she saw Joan doing laps from the island to the bank and back. She kicked off her sneakers, dropped her shorts and placed them next to the towel Joan had brought for herself. She crawled on a large rock, watching Joan intently. The muscles of her shoulders where so defined as she broke the waters surface with every stroke. 

The sun shun down on Vera as she stretched out on the warm rock. She could tell it was going to be a very warm day, no clouds in the sky. She reached behind her neck, pulling the blue straps of her bathing suit top off, releasing her breasts into the sun. Frankly, she didn't care if anyone was around to see her. She knew Joan would protect her. She leaned back on the rock and closed her eyes. The warm sun felt great on her bare breasts. She had never had the chance to be this open and it felt different, but she liked it.

Suddenly a shadow cover her face. She opened her eyes to see a very wet Joan, with a dark blue one piece swim suit, goggles in one and a wet cap in the other. Joan smiled at her bare chested deputy, sitting down next to her. 

“Gotta love that view after a hard workout.” Joan said dropping cold water droplets on one of Vera’s nipple. Vera leaned up to Joan, kissing her hard, throwing all her weight onto Joan, causing her to steady herself against the rock. Joan pulled her into her lap as their tongues danced across the others. Vera pulled Joan’s ponytail into her fist as she bit Joan’s lip causing Joan to moan in her throat. Vera pulled back away from Joan, giggled and turned to dive head first into the water. Joan followed behind her and they spent most of the morning splashing each other and acting like little kids.

***

As the warm steamy water ran down her back, Joan felt Vera’s tiny hands trace each and every scar on her back. Joan stood under the water as still as she could, remembering the events behind each and every scar. She felt Vera’s soft lips kiss her back as she reached around Joan, placing her hands on Joan's sternum, and laying her head against her scarred back.

“I cannot imagine the pain you went through Joan.” Vera whispered quietly. They stood under the warm water for a few minutes letting the water wash away the sand and painful past. Vera poured soap into her hands, gently washing each scar so delicately. Joan wasn't used to someone touching her, especially as gentle as Vera’s tiny fingers where. She turned to face Vera, pulling her chin to her face and gently kissed her. Vera continued her gentle touches on Joan’s skin, running her hands down Joan’s ribs and around to her breasts. She watched as the soap suds fell down her breasts, down her nipple and down each long leg. She looked at her hands and saw they had began to look like tiny raisins. Joan noticed, chuckled and poured shampoo into her hands. She began washing Vera’s hair, followed by her own. Vera closed her eyes and leaned against the shower wall watching Joan rinse the shampoo from her hair. She got a sinister thought and dropped to her knees in front of Joan, while Joan’s eyes where still closed. Vera gently touched the folds of Joan’s center, causing Joan to look down. 

“Close your eyes.” Vera said and for once, Joan took orders. Vera parted Joan’s folds, exposing her clit. She began running her tongue up and down Joan’s slip, applying more pressure every time she passed her clit. She continued her tongue work as she slipped one finger into Joan’s sex. Joan began to pant as her own excitement began to build. Vera ran her other hand down Joan’s butt digging her nails into her skin.

“Dammit!” Joan’s breathing became labored as Vera continued her pleasurable act. Joan grabbed onto the side of the shower, trying to steady herself. Vera slipped another finger into her, feeling Joan’s walls tightening around her fingers. She sucked harder on Joan’s clit and felt her G-spot swell as she continued to pump her fingers inside Joan. Vera felt Joan’s legs begin to tremble, as her fingers became slicker and slicker with Joan’s excitement. 

“Fuck Vera. Dont stop please! Im right there!” Joan begged and Vera increased her speed. Joan hissed Vera's name as she climaxed against Vera’s hands. Vera removed her fingers slowly and Joan released her climax all over Vera’s chest. Joan buckled, fell to the floor of the shower and pulled her legs into her chest as she tried to regain her breathing. 

“Im so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen.” Joan’s face was red and Vera looked at her puzzled. Joan noticed her confusion. “Have you never seen a female ejaculate?” 

“If that was what you just did, that was fucking hot as hell, Joan!” Vera crawled seductively over to Joan, pushing her way into Joan’s little bubble of embarrassment. Vera couldn't help but she was so turned on at the moment. She pushed Joan’s hands aside and sat in front of her as the warm water filled the bottom of the shower floor. Vera bit her lip and brushed the wet hair from her face. Joan was still a little embarrassed but allowed a seductive grin to grace her face.

“You wanna play, my little butterfly?” Joan stood up, turned the shower off and Vera followed her. Joan pulled a warm towel from the towel warmer and wrapped the towel around Vera’s small frame. She wrapped her own body and pulled Vera into the bedroom, sitting her down on the bed. “Do you wanna play, Vera?” Vera nodded, still turned on but not sure what she meant by her question. 

Joan walked over to her bag and pulled out a small black pouch. Walking back over to Vera, she looked her square in the face. “If you aren't comfortable with this, you can tell me up front. But if you trust me, I know you will enjoy this.” Vera smiled and kissed Joan passionately, pulling her on top of her body. Joan pulled Vera’s towel apart, instantly dropping her mouth to her breasts and began swirling her tongue around Vera’s nipples. 

Joan fumbled around in the bag until she felt what she was looking for. She pulled away from Vera’s nipples to show Vera a small silver oval with a small loop attached to one end. Vera took the small object in her hands and it suddenly began vibrating. She looked up at Joan, who held a small remote in her hand. 

“Its a wireless bullet. Its also has Bluetooth capabilities.” Joan took the bullet from Vera’s hand and placed it on her nipple, increasing the vibration with a simple push of a button. She leaned over to Vera, kissing her and catching her bottom lip between her teeth. “Still wanna play?” Joan moved the vibrating bullet onto Vera’s clit, causing her to gasp loudly and grasping the bed sheets between her fingers. Joan slowed the vibrations down and it completely stopped. She slipped the little bullet into Vera’s sex and rose from the bed. “Ill take that as a yes. Get dressed. We have a date.” Joan said, pulling on her jeans and slipped the remote in her back pocket. Vera rose and looked at her. She couldn't feel the small object inside her and was completely clueless about what to do. 

“Did you not hear me? Get dressed.” Joan said and Vera stood up and began getting dressed. Joan came over to her side and slipped a silk tie over Vera’s eyes. “Leave it. I have a surprise for you. But only if you control yourself.” She clicked one of the buttons, sending the bullet into action inside Vera, causing her to arch her back against Joan. Joan smiled and grabbed Vera’s shoulders to steady her. She whispered into Vera’s ear, “Control yourself. This is all about control. If you're a good little deputy tonight, Ill give you what you want. If you don't learn to control yourself, it will be a long night for you. Now, I ask again. Do you want to play?” Vera steadied herself against the sensation between her legs as she became comfortable with the pulses. 

“Yes, I want to play.” Vera replied, her heart racing in her chest. This was all so unusual to her but so mesmerizing at the same time. 

“Good. You are mine. Do you understand?” Joan said, kissing her neck, clicking the off button on the remote. Vera shook her head. “Say it.”

She turned and faced Joan, even though she couldn't see her. “Im yours, Joan.” Joan smiled and led Vera out of the bedroom, slipping the remote into her back pocket. 

 


	13. Surprise

Joan turned the motor of the car off and ran over to Vera’s door. Her eyes were still covered with the silk tie as Joan grabbed her hands, pulling her from the car. She held onto Joan’s hand as Joan lead her to the unknown. 

“There are some steps in front of us.” Joan warned her as Vera took each step carefully. She continued holding Joan’s hand as her other hand slid up the stair well banister. She thought it was leading in almost a spiral manner but she couldn't be sure. Joan stopped in front of her and Vera felt Joan’s hands grace across her waist as she moved behind Vera. “Walk forward and you'll feel another banister.” Vera did as she was told and felt in front of her, grabbing ahold of a hand rail. She felt the hair on her neck stand on edge as the cold night air danced on her skin. 

“Now before I take off this blindfold, we are not the only ones in the room. So remember control yourself.” Joan whispered in her ear and began removing the blindfold. Vera opened her eyes to pure darkness. She couldn't make out anything but felt Joan’s strong frame lean against her tiny body. Joan tapped one of the buttons on the remote waking up the sleeping beast inside of Vera. Vera bit her lip hard and tried her best to keep any sounds completely mute. Joan grinned in the dark as her little butterfly obeyed her command. 

Suddenly the wall in front of them opened as the night sky was exposed and Vera gasped. Joan smiled as she saw the moonlight shine in Vera's face & she turned off the remote. Vera let out a sigh as the vibrations stopped and her heart beat slowed down.

Vera couldn't believe her eyes. They seemed to be in the middle of no where at what Vera could only guess to be an observatory. The moon was much bigger than Vera had ever seen it and the sky was filled with millions of tiny brightly blinking stars. Vera couldn't keep her eyes off the sky but didn't realize Joan had stepped away from her. Joan relaxed in one of the many viewing chairs and set the remote on the chair arm. Grinning, devilishly, she pressed one button watching Vera tense up at the bar, her head jerked forward with the sensation. Vera turned to face Joan, pressing her legs together as tightly as she could. Vera tried her best to keep her attention away from the hidden bullet and noticed assorted astronomy telescopes on an upper platform behind Joan. 

“Wanna look at the moon?” Joan asked, catching Vera’s stare. Vera slowly walked up the stairs leading to the largest telescope, sensations still pulsating in her center. A small man in a white lab coat came behind the telescope and greeted them. “Ello Ferg. Beautiful night, isn't it?” 

“Hello Nick. Yes it is. May we have a go at the telescopes for a while?” Joan said, pressing another button, intensifying the sensation between Vera’s legs. Vera bit her lip again, trying her best to maintain her composure. She could feel her panties becoming wetter by the minute and her hands became clammy as she held the sides of her shorts. 

Nick nodded leaving them alone to the telescopes but Vera couldn't move. Joan smiled her direction, seeing her frustration and walked over to the largest telescope. She looked into it and secretly pressed another button, almost causing Vera to buckle over at the sensation. She began to pant as the sweat beads began to gather at the base of her neck. She was glad she had worn Joan’s baggy sweater because her nipples would have shown right through any of the other shirts she had packed for herself. “Dont you wanna see the moon, Vera?” Joan said seductively, holding her hand out to Vera. 

Vera slowly walked over to her. She continued bitting her lip. So hard that she felt blood run across her tongue and down her throat. Joan stood behind her as Vera pushed her butt into Joan. Joan noticed Vera's thighs were starting to tremble and her knuckles where pale white as she held onto the telescope. Joan smiled and turned off the bullet and Vera turned sharply to her. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Vera said. Joan smiled as she glanced into another telescope. She clicked the remote again, on the highest power and Vera buckled to the floor. Joan grinned and picked Vera back up, turning her back around to look into the telescope again. Vera took the hint, looking back into the telescope at the craters on the moon. Suddenly, she felt Joan’s hand under her shirt pinching her hard nipples. 

“I want you to have control, Vera. So far you are doing very, very well.” Joan said, bitting Vera’s ear lobe. She continued twisting Vera’s nipples, as the bullet woke back to life and continued its work inside Vera’s walls. Vera reached behind her grabbing Joan’s hair and leaned her ass into Joan. 

“Fuck Joan.” Vera panted quietly as she could feel her body coming close to the edge. Joan moved one hand down the front of Vera’s shorts, finding Vera’s clit and gently pressed against it. Vera held in her moans as best as she could, grabbing more of Joan’s hair in her fist. Vera couldn't handle it anymore. She needed her release or she was going to go nuts. “Please Joan. Fuck me. Now.” Vera whispered into Joan’s ear. Joan smiled and bit hard on Vera’s neck and moved her hand faster against Vera’s clit. Joan could feel Vera’s legs beginning to shake so she turned Vera’s face to her own and kissed her hard. Vera took the hint and released her moans into Joan’s mouth as she climaxed all over Joan’s hand. 

Joan reached between Vera’s folds, wrapped her fingers around the loop and slowly removed the bullet, sliding it into her back pocket. She smiled at Vera and held her close as Vera gathered her breathing. Vera held onto Joan’s thighs and dug her nails into Joan’s thighs as much as she could, fighting against the denim fabric. 

“Very good Vera. Im impressed.” Joan whispered, noticing Nick returning to continue his work with the telescopes. Vera glanced at the gadgets he was working with asking him different questions about the stars and planets. Joan sat in one of the chairs, letting Vera ask as many questions as she liked. Her little butterfly did very well so why not let her enjoy the stars. The way Vera’s eyes lit up with every piece of information Nick shared with her made Joan’s heart race. She was so glad to see her butterfly happy and so carefree.

Joan’s cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket and noticed several missed phone calls from Will Jackson. She listened to the voicemail, stepping outside the observatory to call him back. 

“What is it Mr. Jackson? Im in the middle of something.” Joan was very annoyed and told her staff not to bother her until she returned. 

“There has been an overdose with a newbie.” Mr. Jackson replied to her. “Do you want me to handle it?” 

“Order a ramp. Find the drugs. I cannot be there tonight but Ill be there first thing in the morning.” Joan replied, ending the phone call as Vera joined her outside. 

“We have to go?” Vera replied, a smile still on her face from the star gazing. Joan smiled and pulled her close to her.

“Unfortunately yes. We do. But some how we will come back. I promise.” Joan said, turning her around and leaned her head on top of Vera’s as they watched a shooting star fall from the sky. 

“Can we take a picture?” Vera asked, turning to Joan. “I wanna remember this.” Joan smiled, removing her phone from her pocket and took a picture of the two of them. Vera took the phone from her hand to take another. Before Vera could hit the camera button, Joan kissed her cheek as she pressed the button, snapping their moment below the stars. 

***

Joan reluctantly scanned her card before the fenced gate of Wentworth. The door beeped and Joan stepped inside, heading straight for her office. Mr. Jackson was standing next to her office door, standing in for Vera. Joan opened the door…

“SURPRISE!!!” Her office was filled with her staff members, balloons and a large cake. Joan stood at the doorway watching every one cheer her on for her birthday and noticed Vera in the center of the crowd, holding a large cake, decorated with butterflies and yellow roses. Vera caught her eye and secretly winked at Joan.

“What is going on?” Joan laughed as Mr. Jackson handed her a glass full of vodka. Miss Myles placed a goofy birthday hat on Joan’s head and laughed.

“Miss Bennett arranged this a few days ago. She told us your birthday was soon and she wanted to throw a small gathering. Cake and vodka work, Governor?” Mr. Jackson replied, as Vera placed the cake on Joan’s desk. 

“You are suppose to be at home resting, Miss Bennett.” Joan said staring at Vera. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a light blue sweater and the opal necklace laid perfectly above her peeking cleavage. Her hair was pulled back into a small clip and was resting on her shoulder. Joan wanted desperately to run her fingers through it and pull her close to taste her soft, warm lips. 

“Soon as you blow out the candles, I will return home as ordered, Governor.” Joan smiled and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and she began cutting pieces of cake to hand out. Once everyone got a piece, they stayed for a little while and slowly returned back to their duties. The only one to stay behind was Vera, Mr. Fletcher and Will. Vera and Will were laughing in a corner and Fletcher was standing so close to Vera, Joan wanted to rip his arm off. 

“Miss Bennett, may I speak to you alone for a moment? About some at home work Id like you to do while you are out for the next day or so?” Joan said, sliding a folder on her desk towards Vera and the men took the hint, shutting the door behind them. Vera walked over, sitting on the arm of a chair and grabbed the folder.

“Homework huh?” Vera said picking up the folder and fumbled through it. 

“Yes, the rosters for next month and the over time requests.” Joan replied, finishing her last bite of the cake. “You sneaky little minx. How did you manage this?” Vera confessed that the morning she went to town while at the cabin, she called some of the staff and organized a small party. She knew Joan wouldn't like anything more but she wanted to do something. 

“You really are something aren't you?” Joan said, leaning back against her chair. Vera fumbled with the opal necklace and smiled at Joan. 

“Would you like to go out for your birthday? I want to take you out or cook you dinner or something?” Vera said, walking over to the edge of the desk, leaning just enough to let Joan sneak a peak down her shirt. Joan smiled and nodded. “Ill pick you up at 7 then.” Vera smiled and turned away from Joan. 

“Wait. Follow me for a minute.” Joan stood and walked into the adjacent room of her office, completely secluded from prying eyes. Vera smiled, following Joan through the doorway. Joan grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.  “You little minx, you. Did you really think I was going to let you walk out my office with out tasting that wonderful mouth of yours?” Joan said, letting her lips barely caress against Vera’s. Joan pressed her lips against Vera’s as Vera pulled Joan closer to her. Vera unbuttoned Joan’s jacket and rested her hands against Joan’s large breasts. Joan pressed her breasts harder against her hands and Vera could feel her perked nipples even underneath the fabrics binding them. 

“Not here, Vera. I would love to turn you over my desk, but we have to be careful.” Joan said, pulling away from the kiss and resting her forehead against Vera’s shoulder. Joan heard her door scanner beep and she quickly peered around the corner. One of the inmates was let into her office to gather the trash and left. She turned her attention back to Vera and noticed a mark on her neck. Joan pushed her hair to the side and noticed her own bite marks. Vera smiled, touching the tender place where Joan had bit her the night before. 

“Ill apply some more makeup when I return to work. Don't want to give anyone cause to worry.” Vera said, buttoning Joan’s jacket back up and flattening out the wrinkles. Joan bent down, gently kissing the mark on her neck.

“Ill see you tonight, my butterfly.” Joan replied, as Vera turned out of the secluded room and walked out of her office.


	14. Channing Invades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather slow chapter that helps develop to more interesting events. I will be changing around the "true" Wentworth story a bit to fit mine. So just go with it and hang on for the ride!

Vera stood in front of her mirror, laying different tops on her torso trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted tonight to be perfect. She laid her options out on her bed and walked back into her closet trying to find the perfect outfit. She ran her hands across her Wentworth uniforms already pre-pressed and ready to go. She pulled a pair of jeans from a hanger and slipped them on and continued rummaging through her tops. 

“Carly, may I borrow you for a second?” Vera yelled down the stairs to the young nurse taking care of her mother. A few seconds later the young blonde with pixie short hair stood at the closet door. She laughed when she saw Vera still flipping through her tops trying to find the perfect one. “I cannot find anything to wear! Help me!” 

Carly flipped through the tops as Vera walked into her bathroom to apply a little makeup and try to do something with her hair. “What is the occasion Vera?” Carly said, now rummaging through Vera’s dresser drawers. 

“A friend and I are going to dinner for her birthday.” Vera said, smiling as she though about Joan sitting opposite her. She couldn't wait to see her. 

“Here. I think I have a few options for you.” Carly said as Vera walked back into the bedroom seeing Carly laying some options on the bed. One option was a blue floral elbow length top with a scarf Carly had matched. The second option was a maroon top where the one shoulder was bunched into a silver accented bow, leaving the other shoulder completely exposed. The one option Vera was most drawn to was a white button up t-shirt with a black bustier vest with a damask vintage style pattern. She picked it up and held it against her body in the mirror and was instantly hooked. 

“With a nice pair of boots and a choker necklace, you might even get dessert tonight Vera.” Carly winked, handing Vera pair of black leather boots. 

“You knew?” Vera said, blushing as she began buttoning up the shirt. 

“Why else would you need me to stay with your mother so much? I know you and Rita don't get along and she is one of the obstacles in your path to truly living.” Carly said, running a brush through Vera’s hair and pulling it in a sexy up do. She curled a few pieces of Vera’s hair, framing her curved jaw line. “I don't blame you for wanting to get out of the house and getting to know new people.” Carly smiled.

Vera looked at her appearance in the mirror. She was, for once, very very sexy. The bustier pushed her breasts up, slimming her waist as the jeans hugged her hips. She grabbed a simple black choker out of her jewelry box and slipped a silver bracelet around her wrist. Carly smiled heading back down stairs as Vera grabbed her purse from her bedroom floor, dumping its contents on her bed. She switched to a small black clutch and took only the essentials. She heard a knock at her door, then quickly heard Carly open it.

“Where is she?” A loud voiced boomed from downstairs as Vera grabbed her phone and clutch racing to the top of the stairs. 

“What are you doing here, Mr. Fletcher?” Vera said, walking down the stairs. Fletcher was fuming as he saw Vera walking down the stairs. 

“Where are you going in such a fashion? That lesbo bar again? You screwing this one now too?” Fletcher screamed pointing at Carly.

“Carly, would you mind calling the police and having them come out here to escort Mr. Fletcher off my property?” Vera said, ever so calming as she applied her red lipstick in a mirror hanging by the front door. Carly walked away and Fletcher stood there silently. 

“I asked you a question, bitch!” Fletcher said, grabbing Vera by the shoulders and slamming her to the ground. Vera looked at him, shocked, but stood up and brushed off her bottom. 

Vera glanced behind Fletcher to see a storming figure running up to her front porch. The figure grabbed Fletcher by the arms, throwing him from the house. Vera stepped out onto her porch as she watched Will and Fletcher went at it. As the blue lights began to shine from the distance, Will punched Fletcher square across the jaw, swept his feet from underneath him, and sat on his torso. Vera couldn't help but laugh as she saw Will waved hi to her as Fletcher squirmed underneath the weight of Will’s muscular body. She pulled her phone out to call Joan saying she would be a little late. She, Carly and Will gave their statements to the policemen as they sat Fletcher in the back of the patrol car. 

Once they drove off with Fletcher, Vera turned to Will. “What are you doing here?” Vera asked, throwing her clutch into her car. 

“Fletch and I where at a bar. He kept going on about you and Ferguson dating and all this crap. I left to go to the bathroom and when I came back to our table, he was gone. He drank quite a lot and I think that set him off. I knew he was either going home or coming to confront you.” Will said, rubbing his jaw where Fletch landed one good punch.

“Well thank you Will but I really do have to go. I have other engagements.” Vera said getting into her car. Before she drove off, Will tapped on her window, which she rolled down.

“For the record Vera, you look stunning. Who ever it is, they are a lucky son of a bitch.” Will replied. Vera couldn't help but laugh. Will looked at there puzzled. 

“Im taking Governor Ferguson out for her birthday.” Vera continued to laugh. 

“Fuck. Dont tell her I called her a son of a bitch!” Will said, strapped on his helmet and drove off. 

***

Vera knocked on Joan’s door and waited. She knocked again. Still no answer. She jiggled the door handle and stepped inside. “Joan? Its me!” She heard no answer. Her heart began to race as she began to walk around Joan’s flat. She checked the living room, kitchen, Joan’s bedroom. No sign of her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, calling Joan and listened for a sound. She heard a slight musical note but couldn't figure out from where. 

“Hello?” Joan picked up on the other end. 

“Where are you?” Vera said, trying to listen for Joan’s voice in the house. 

“Are you here? I got caught up with cleaning after practice. Ill be right up.” Joan disconnected and Vera heard Joan’s foot step. A door opened down a hallway off the side of the kitchen and Joan emerged. She was wearing long blank pants and a light gray sweater that cut low right at her breasts. Vera smiled as she noticed her long black hair was pulled back in a small clip at the base of her neck. She could barely see the black lace trim of Joan’s bra as the cut of the sweater gave her a sneaky glance of Joan’s cleavage. 

“I didn't even know you had a downstairs.” Vera said eyeing Joan up and down. Joan herself was speechless. She walked seductively over to Vera. She grabbed her hand and lead her down the stairs she just came up. Vera could smell a hint of vanilla and honeysuckle following behind Joan. Joan reached for a light and the room was instantly lit with a bright yellow glowing light. Vera could see all of Joan’s fencing gear lined up along the wall, a fencing practice dummy was in a corner and the floor was lined with soft squishy matts. One wall was lined with mirrors and one was decorated with Joan’s many trophies. Vera smiled  as Joan placed her favorite foil on its stand.

“This is my little sanctuary. I also do my exercising and yoga down here.” Joan said  as Vera walked back upstairs, Joan following close behind her. “But all that fencing has kicked up my appetite. Im starving!” 

Vera turned mid stair well, her height equal with Joan’s. She placed a quick kiss against Joan’s lips.“Good baby! Cause I have a wonderful dinner planned for you!” Vera giggled and raced up the stairs. 

***

Vera and Joan walked hand and hand into the restaurant. A waiter sat them down in a booth and handed them their menus. Vera tried her best not to stare at Joan’s cleavage but she couldn't help but sneak peeks. Joan caught her stare pushing her chest out more. 

“What would you like?” Vera said placing her menu in front of her eyes. 

“Im not sure it all sounds fantastic! And Im starving!” Joan said eyeballing plates as they passed by their table. “I definitely wouldn't mind a seafood sample and a steak.” 

Vera smiled and nodded to the waiter to take their drinks. “Order what ever you want Joan. This is your night.” Vera smiled and the waiter brought them a pair of wine glasses and a chilled bottle of red wine. They gave the waiter their order, removing the menus.

“Oh crap! Ill be right back! I left your gift in my car!” Vera said running out to her car and returning a few minutes later with a purple lace designed gift bag. She placed it in front of Joan as the waiter tipped off their wine. Joan smiled as she began removing the colorful paper to reveal the gift below. She held the leather bound book in her hands. 

“No way! Vera!” Joan gleamed brightly as she held the book firmly in her hand. “This must have cost a fortune!” Joan ran her fingers across the cover of a first printing of Tamerlane and other Poems by Edgar Allan Poe. “This is his first printed book, Vera!” Joan opened the front cover carefully looking for the date. 1827. 

Vera smiled and sipped her wine. “I have a friend who collects books and I called him up. I left you his bookstore card inside as a book mark in case you wanna check out his items.” The waiter brought their dishes but Joan was still studying the book she had completely forgot about her hunger. She finally placed the book back in its wrappings reaching in the bag pulling out another small wrapped box. She opened it to reveal a small black Australian fire opal pendent circled with small diamond accents dangling from a silver chain. Joan had never seen this stone before. She couldn't take her eyes off it. 

“Now we both have one that we made for each other. Funny story behind that one actually.” Vera said as she continued eating her steak. Joan latched the necklace around her neck and admired it between her cleavage. “I had gone on a small excursion before Mum got diagnosed and went gem searching over in the States. I didn't even know it was an opal.” Joan gently held the opal into the light for a better look as Vera continued her story. “I saved all my gems from the States for years. After you had my necklace made, I took my gems to a stone expert and had this one formed into a necklace.” Vera  smiled as she watched Joan holding the necklace around her neck. Vera noticed how well the polished gem sat perfectly between her breasts. 

“Its beautiful Vera.” Joan locked eyes with Vera and finally began eating her steak, not taking her eyes off Vera. She watched every movement her little butterfly made. The way Vera's checks blushed red during the entire dinner, the way she patted her soft lips with her napkin, the way she moved a random curl behind her ear. She couldn't stop staring at Vera, wanting so badly to have her young deputy closer to her. Feeling her skin against hers, the smell of her perfume tickling her senses. 

Suddenly her phone rang, flashing Will Jackson’s name and pulling her from her focus on Vera. She picked it up answering it sternly. “Speak. Quickly.” 

“Governor, Im sorry to interrupt you but there has been two ODs tonight and Channing is on scene. He did a spot check and found one of the women in kitchen. He is requesting you and the Deputy to come out to Wentworth.” Joan signed and signaled to the waiter for the check and to go boxes. 

“I guess we will have to finish this later.” Vera whispered sadly as she slid the remainder of her food in a box. “But business is business.”

Joan stood up and pulled Vera to her. She had to feel her skin against hers or she wasn't going to be able to function. She locked onto Vera’s grey blue eyes and laid her lips on Vera’s. Vera reached up, gently tugging at the clip holding Joan’s hair together. Joan pulled away as she felt her phone vibrate again. She sighed as she looked at the message from Channing. 

“Duty calls babe. Come on.” Joan grabbed her bag and Vera’s hand and they headed towards Wentworth. 

 


	15. Caught

Joan drove Vera’s car back to Wentworth, never removing her hand off Vera’s knee. She wanted so badly to feel the skin underneath the denim jeans. She kept stealing glances over to Vera who couldn't stop smiling the entire ride. Joan rolled her eyes as she pulled up in front of the mechanical gate, flashed her ID card and the gate clunked to life as it rolled passed the front bumper. Joan saw Channing and Mr. Jackson standing outside on the curb waiting for them. 

“Crap. What are we going to say about our attire?” Vera saw her reflection in the mirror. No one in the staff had ever seen her like this, especially not Channing. Except when Will completed her at her home a few hours before. 

“Who you kidding? Most of them don't even think I have breasts.” Joan said as she laughed, pushing up her breasts, and opened up her door. Vera would just keep her thoughts to herself on that note.

“What is the problem Channing? Why are you spot checking my prison?” Joan demanded as she confronted Channing standing on the side walk. Will looked Joan up and down, noticing the low cut top and the beautiful gem resting between her breasts. Vera caught his stare and jabbed him in the ribs as Joan and Channing walked in front of them. 

“Well Joan. It seems you are neglecting your prison a bit, judging by your attire, it seems your personal affairs are more important than the wellbeing of the woman of the prison.” Derek was throwing any sort of dagger at Joan he could. Joan glared at him and gave him a sly smile.

“Why Mr. Channing. Surely, the Governor of the prison can enjoy one night away for her birthday. My officers could have handled the problems at hand but you are the one who pulled me away from my dinner.” Joan opened the door to the medical room that had been blocked off from any other eyes. The prison was on lock down but some women where already being questioned by other officers. Joan had to find these drugs and pronto. 

“Deputy,” Joan unzipped the corpse bag, revealing a young Asian woman who had just been released into the prison a few days before. “Order a ramp. Now.” Vera turned on her heals as Joan stole a glance at her butt as she walked out with Will. 

“Joan. I know what is going on.” Derek said firmly. “You are seeing someone. And I don't like it.” Joan looked at him and almost laughed. 

Holding her composure, Joan pulled the clip from her hair and released her locks, feeling her hair relax and felt the tension build inside Derek. “Derek, I told you before. I don't date, especially men. And frankly, my relationships have nothing to do with you. If you don't let this go and you interfere with my relationships, presently or in the future, I will have to talk to the board.” Joan answered matter of factly, returning her attention to the file on top of the prisoners wrapped corpse.

“The second woman was getting her gear from her visitor each week it seems.” The young nurse unzipped the other body bag showing the body to Joan. “She was found in the shower room. Guess the gear she received last was extremely potent.” Joan opened the door of the medical room walking into the staff room grabbing a walkie talkie.

“Sierra 3, this is Sierra 2. Whats the status?” Joan called to Vera waiting on her results. She waited for the deputy to respond as Derek came in behind her, still eye balling her up and down.

“So who is it you are fucking, Joan?” Derek demanded. Joan smirked at him and walked right past him. She heels clicking in the hallway as she walked away. 

“Sierra 2, this is Sierra 3. We have a situation in the kitchen that requires your assistance when you get a moment.” Joan smiled as she heard her deputy’s voice over the walkie talkie. Joan walked down the hall, glancing into the locked cell blocks as her officers where throwing out beds and scent dogs where smelling every single item.

“Excuse me Governor Ferguson. May I have a word?” Bea Smith walked towards the gate as the Governor walked past her cell block. Joan stopped, turning to the prisoner. “In private maybe?” Bea glanced over her shoulder at Franky. She leaned closer to the bars and whispered. “Education center. Second computer. In the back panel.” 

“Ill send for you in the morning, Smith. We can talk then.” Joan walked away from Bea. “Sierra 3, meet me in the Education Center.” Joan turned corners, unlocking doors as she made her way to the small learning center. Vera was waiting at the door along with a search dog. “Second computer panel.” Joan directed the officer and the dog went to work. The dog sniffed and sat next to the computer tower. Joan stepped forward, picked up the tower and noticed an edge on the back had been ripped off. Inside was a large ziplock bag with plenty of gear, different types of pills and syringes. 

“Bingo.” Joan held up the bag. Vera held up her own. “We found these stashed in some cans of veggies in the kitchen. The shipment came in yesterday it seems.” Joan smiled at Vera.

“Well done Deputy. What officer was on duty yesterday overlooking the shipment?” Joan and Vera began walking back to the staff room to over look the rosters. Vera reached into her locker, pulling out the rosters, flipping through until she found the name. “Miles.” 

“Alright. Ill speak to her in the morning.” Joan leaned against the wall, studying Vera. “Im sorry our dinner was ruined.” 

Vera smiled, shutting her locker. “Well, duty called.” Joan leaned into Vera and whispered into her ear, “We can still have desert back at my house if you like.” Vera smiled and nodded. Joan kissed her on the check. Will Jackson cleared his throat and Joan pulled quickly away from Vera and straightened her body. 

“Um results Governor. Few more stashes found and one under one of the kitchen detail workers.” Jackson stated and smiled at the women. 

“Slot them. We will question them in the morning. Thank you Mr. Jackson.” Joan replied and Will took his leave. Vera looked at Joan who had a worried look on her face. “Im gonna put this in my office until they can come get them in the morning. Ill meet you in the car in 10 minutes.” Joan smiled and kissed Vera’s forehead.

Joan walked towards her office and passed Will in the hallway. “Mr. Jackson, can I speak with you privately?” Joan opened the door to her office, unlocking a safe to place the drugs in over night. “About what you saw earlier, Mr. Jackson…” 

“Governor, I didn't see anything.” Mr. Jackson smiled at her and Joan got the hint.  She smiled back at him and continued. “I want to keep this under wraps as much as possible.” Joan replied, holding onto the stone around her neck.

“I am just glad to see Vera happy. After what happened between her and Fletch, Im glad to know she is in good hands. Just keep her safe.” Will replied. Joan looked at him puzzled. “She didn't tell you? Fletcher confronted her tonight before you went to your dinner and he was arrested. I bailed him out but he is a ticking time bomb. Don't give him any ammo against you. Either of you.” Will walked out of the office and Joan grabbed a few papers from her desk. 

Her head was spinning. She walked out to the car where Vera was waiting patiently. “Why didn't you tell me you had a visitor tonight?” Joan slid into the driver’s seat, turning the car into reverse and sped off to her home. 

“I didn't want it to ruin our night. He came to the house, confronted me, accused me of sleeping with Carly also and pushed me to the ground. Then Will showed up. According to Will, they were at a bar earlier tonight. Fletch was rambling about us and left the bar when Will went to the bathroom. Will followed him and they fought on my front lawn.” Vera fumbled with her seat belt in her lap. “I didn't want it to ruin your special night, Joan.” Joan could see the tears swelling in Vera’s eyes as she pulled into her drive way. 

“Lets get inside.” Joan said coldly as she unlocked the door. Once Vera was inside, Joan flipped on the light and turned to face her. 

“I think we need to take a break, Vera.” Joan said, feeling her own heart fall to pieces. “Will knows, Fletcher assumes and Derek is…well he is Derek. We both cant afford to lose our jobs. Especially you with your mother.” Joan looked at Vera. Tears began falling down Vera’s face and Joan walked towards her. “But stay with me tonight. Please. I need you.” Joan raised Vera’s chin and kissed her gently. 

“I cant Joan. I can't stay and then pretend tomorrow that nothing has happened between us.” Vera turned opening the door and walked out to her car. Vera slammed her door and pulled out of Joan’s driveway, not bothering to look back at Joan standing in her door, tears forming in her own eyes.

***

Vera opened the front door and placed her purse and Joan’s gift bag on the table by the front door. Carly walked into the hallway, as Vera buckled to the floor in tears. Carly ran to her side and rocked her back and forth. Carly helped her to her feet and walked her up the stairs. Vera sat on her bed unzipped her boots as Carly started a warm shower. 

“Ill be downstairs if you need me.” Carly smiled and left the room. Vera was blank. She stepped into the shower, not bothering to remove her clothes and sat at the bottom of the tub. After she finished her cry, she stood up, removed her clothes, hearing them plop to the floor and washed the night away. 

Stepping out of the showering she wrapped herself in a robe, towel drying her hair. She noticed Carly had brought her a sandwich and a soda sitting on her nightstand. She smiled at the gesture and heard her phone ping downstairs in her purse. Grabbing the sandwich and biting into it, she quickly grabbed her phone from downstairs and returned to her room. She flipped through the TV channels until she settled on a crime show. Her phone continued pinging so she slid her finger across the screen, reading the message from Joan. 

“Goodnight Vera. We will make this work some how.” Vera read the text and flipped her phone completely off for the night. She wasn't about to get messed up in games or have her heart broken again. She opened her night stand, pulling Tylenol out and opening it. Something sparky caught her eye in the drawer. Her knife. The knife her father had given her one weekend on a camping trip. The same knife that had created the scars on her legs. She held the closed knife in her hand, its smooth backing cold in her hand. She flicked the blade out and ran her fingers back and forth across the sharp edge.

***

“Bea Smith for you Governor.” Mr. Jackson closed the door behind Smith, as Joan directed her to take a seat. “Sorry to eat in front of you Smith. It hasn't been a good night or morning for me.” Joan stuffed her left over steak from her dinner and freshly cooked eggs in her mouth.

“Is everything alright Governor?” Bea asked smelling the food. Joan shook her head and pushed the plate towards Smith. She took her fork and handed Smith a new one. “Please finish that. I really don't have too much of an appetite this morning.” Joan replied. Bea gladly took the food, as her mouth went into a flavor over load. “Just consider it a thank you for last nights help.” 

“There is another shipment coming through the laundry sometime on Thursday. A bag will be marked. Im not sure who is behind it but thats all I can give you.” Smith said as she finished the food and threw away the plate. “I want these drugs out of here as much as you do Governor. I don't wanna see what Debbie had to go through. How she ended.” Joan shook her head and agreed.

“Thank you Smith. Is there anything you would like as payment for helping me?” Joan turned her attention to the camera feeds on her computer screen and noticed Vera walking towards the Education Center. 

“Actually, could we get some new books? The ones in the center are rather old. And maybe a drawing pad and drawing pencils for myself. Figured I would pick up my old hobby again to keep my mind clear.  ” Smith replied, not sure what else the women would ask for as a whole. Many where furthering their education so it only seemed fit. Plus she was tired of the same old books week after week. Drawing would keep her busy and hopefully keep her mind off Debbie. Joan didn't remove her view from her computer. “I will see what I can do. Thank you Smith.” Smith was returned to her unit by a guard and greeted by Franky.

“What did she want?” Franky demanded. Franky being the current Top Dog, people answered to her. 

“She was making sure I was okay after the funeral. She heard I took it very hard.” Smith replied and returned to her cell. Franky stood at her door and stared her down.

“It seems someone leaked to Ferguson that my “education fund” was the first to be confiscated. Know anything about that?” Franky leaned closer towards Bea. Bea shook her head and pulled her book from her shelf. Franky turned away and returned to her own cell.

***

Vera tried to keep her mind as far away from Joan as possible. She even agreed to have lunch with Fletcher in the staff room. But as time came around for lunch, she was dreading the moment. Knowing that Joan would be watching her every move and notice her and Fletcher on the cameras. She could feel her stomach tie itself into knots. 

Sitting down at the staff room table, she removed her phone from her pocket to check for any messages from Carly. Her mother’s health was declining with every passing minute and the doctors where trying to regulate her medications to make her more comfortable. No messages from Carly or Joan for that matter. She let her mind wonder what Joan was doing at this very moment. She imagined her sitting behind her desk monitoring her computer and filling out different forms. 

“Hungry Vera?” Fletcher came in, pulling a bowl from the fridge and making them both a plate. They sat for a while and continued talking about their days. Fletcher never once asked about Joan. Or mentioned the night of Joan’s birthday. It was as if his mind had completely erased the memory. 

Joan kept her eyes glued to her computer. She noticed the smile on Vera face as she devoured Fletcher’s food and laughed as they continued the conversations. She picked up her walkie talkie and called for Vera. A few minutes later a knock came to her door.

“Close the door Vera. Sit down.” Joan said continuing to file away papers and walked to her office blinds and pulling them over the windows. “I thought I told you to give Mr. Fletcher a wide berth.” 

“I um… excuse me?” Vera was caught off guard. Joan stood by the window in her uniform, tightly pulled back bun and never once looked at Vera. 

“I had lunch with a colleague. That was all.” Vera replied. She could feel her checks beginning to turn red with anger.

“Last I remember, Mr. Fletcher was a colleague you had arrested on the night of my birthday.” Joan said, turning around to face Vera, folding her arms across her chest.

“Last I remember, you called this off so what I choose to do or who I choose to eat with is none of your business.” Vera stood up and walked toward the door. Joan walked to the door, stopping Vera from opening the door. 

“I didn't want it to end.” Joan looked directly into Vera’s eyes. “You must know that Vera.” 

“If you didn't want it to end, you shouldn't have ended it.” Vera said turning the knob and walking out of Joan’s office. She wasn't about to let Joan see the tears in her eyes.


	16. Questioned

It had been days, going on weeks, since Vera and Joan had spoke. They had kept things very professional and work related. As if the past relationship between them had only been at Wentworth. Never the night sharing Chinese food and star gazing. Never the nights in the cabin. Never the telescopes at the observatory. 

Fletcher slammed his locker shut. “That bitch put me on the special spend. She is trying to get rid of me I know it.” Vera rolled her eyes.

“Miss Ferguson is just doing what she is think is best. Maybe you need a break from the prisoners. You seem a little tense.” Vera leaned against her locker and her phone rang in her pocket. She excused herself and answered the call inside the staff bathroom. 

“I need to see you. Come to my office.” Joan’s voice echoed through the phone. Vera’s stomach began doing flips as she walked down the hallway to Joan’s office. Her voice had sounded pained. Hurt. Lonely. She stopped at the door, gathered her breathing and walked inside.

Joan was sitting behind her desk surrounded by stacks of papers. Her bun was coming slightly undone and her eye looks stressed. “May I help you with something Governor?” 

Joan looked up and gave a feeble smile. She leaned back and directed Vera to the seat in front of her. “I am up to my ears in paper work and desperately need your help. And a stiff drink.” Joan rose and walked into the small attached kitchen area, poured herself and Vera a drink and returned. Vera had started reading some of the papers and signing Joan’s name in the directed boxes. Joan sat the drink next to Vera and Vera slide the drink back to Joan. 

“No thank you Governor.” Vera kept her head down and kept signing the papers. They both flipped through the papers for what seemed like hours. Joan had finished off her drink and started on Vera’s drink. The call for final count of the prisoners echoed through the halls and Vera finally picked up her head, glancing at the clock. 

“Shit! I was supposed to be home hours ago! Fuck!” Vera rose and ran from the office to the staff room, gathered her things and ran to her car. Once inside she turned the key. Nothing. Trying again, same result. She looked around the parking lot and saw no one. She had no other choice. She called Joan on her cell and a few minutes later, Joan walked out the staff door of Wentworth with her things to try to jump Vera’s car. Both women remained silent as Joan pulled her car close to Vera’s, slipped on her leather gloves and attached the jumper cables. Vera kept trying to turn over the car but no result.

“Get in. Ill drop you off. You need to get home to your Mum.” Joan said, detaching the cables and Vera agreed. But the last place she wanted to be was in the same car with Joan, relying on her. She couldn't help but steal glances at Joan. How her silver streaks where starting to fall out of her bun. Her tired eyes focusing on the road. The soft pink lips she wanted to kiss so badly. 

“Are you okay, Vera?” Joan seductive voice brought Vera back from her own thoughts.

“Um. Yes. Why do you ask?” Vera played coy. She missed Joan. Every part of Joan. 

Joan pulled into Vera’s driveway and turned off the car. “I worry about you Vera, I do.” Joan looked Vera directly in the eyes. “Ive missed you so much.” Joan’s eyes began to water and Vera shook her head.

“Joan, we cant.” Vera opened the car door and walked to her front door. Joan watched from the car down as Vera stopped before she turned the knob. Joan turned the car on and slammed it into reverse and sped off down the road. 

Vera opened the door as she heard her mother scream from inside. Carly darted from the kitchen into Rita’s room. Carly had changed from part time to full time and Vera had set her up a room in the guest room. Rita’s health was worse and doctor’s had shorten her life expectancy from a few months to a few weeks. With the shortages at the prison, Vera couldn't be two places at once. But right now, she would take being home with her mother than being around Joan right now.

“Carly, Im gonna go out for a few minutes. Ill take a taxi. My car isn't working.” Vera walked upstairs to change. She needed a drink. Carly walked up behind her.

“How did you get home?” Carly had been worried about Vera since the night of Joan’s birthday. She could tell Vera was upset but she didn't know what about. She barely ate, she tossed and turned in her sleep, she was on edge. Carly assumed it was stress from work but wasn't sure.

“My boss gave me a ride home. We tried to jump off my car but I think the battery is dead. Ill have a better look at it in the morning. But right now I need a drink. And to release some stress. Ill be back later.” Vera began dropping pieces of her uniform in the floor and slipped into a tight blue dress that stopped at her knees and the sleeves stopped a little below her elbows. She ran her fingers through her hair letting it fall in curls to her shoulders. Grabbing her wristlet-wallet and phone, she checked on her Mum, and caught the cab waiting outside.

***

Once inside the bar, she instantly walked to the bar and ordered three shots and downed them quickly. She turned and leaned against the bar, studying the action in front of her. Couples dancing together, men with women, women with women, men with men. She smiled and ordered another drink, wiggling her way through the crowd and sat down at a back booth. Her phone pinged into life on the table in front of her.

“Are you okay?” A simple text from Joan. She rolled her eyes. She took  a picture of the scene in front of her, sending it to Joan. She finished off the rest of her drink and felt her feet tap to the music. She ordered another drink and continued watching the dancing bodies in front of her. She felt someone slide close to her and she finally pulled her eyes off the dance floor. 

“What are you doing here?” Joan said, her long hair falling on her shoulders. She had changed into jeans and a black long sleeve shirt that hugged her curves perfectly. Vera smiled as she noticed the necklace she had given Joan as a birthday gift hanging from her neck. Vera picked up the gem and pulled Joan to her, kissing her hard and passionately. 

“Honestly, I was thinking of you. I was hoping you would show up. Dance with me?” Vera pulled Joan to the dance floor, feeling the liquid courage take control of her body. She let go of everything that had happened between them the last few weeks and started over. Like this was the first date between them.

Joan had never really danced at a club like this and signaled a waiter for a few shots which she downed there on the dance floor. Vera moved her hips to the beat of the music and Joan followed her hips in the same motion. Joan placed her hands on Vera’s hips as Vera pushed her bottom more into Joan. Vera smiled over her shoulder as the beat of the music increased. They laughed at each others missteps and Joan kept ordering drinks for the both of them. Vera felt the sweat begin to build on her forehead as the night went on. They where both smiling at each other as the other people began to leave the bar. Joan looked at her watch, showing Vera. 3AM. 

“I should get home. Work comes early for me.” Joan said pulling Vera away from the floor and paid her tab at the bar. Vera hung onto her arm like a tick, smelling the familiar vanilla scent front the cabin. Joan walked Vera out to the sidewalk and waited for a cab.

“Take me home.” Vera said, pulling at Joan’s shirt. Joan caught her hand and kissed it.

“No.” Joan replied. Vera looked at her confused. “I want you to want me when you are not intoxicated.” Joan opened the door of the cab and paid the driver. “Ill come get you in the morning around 10. Give you sometime to sleep. We will blame in on complications with your Mum.” Joan shut the door and the driver took off. Vera felt just how much she had drank and was actually glad to make it home without getting sick. Once inside she barely made it to her bed, completely exhausted. 

***

Vera waited on her front steps for Joan. She couldn't tell if she was nervous or still hung over. She noticed Joan pull up so she gathered her things and slipped into the passenger seat. Joan handed her a coffee and a bagel as they drove in silence. 

“Last night…” Joan started. “Do you remember it?” Vera ran through her mind.

“Of course. I never knew you had such wonderful dance moves.” Vera giggled. Joan blushed a little, released a small smile then straightened up.

“I mean that you wanted to go home with me.” Joan said. Staring straight at Vera at a red light.

Vera gulped down her hot coffee. “Yes, I remember. And Im sorry. I shouldn't have asked.” 

Joan smiled as the light turned green. “I just wanted you to want to come over. Without alcohol involved.” Joan placed her hand on Vera’s bare knee. Vera felt her skin ignite under Joan’s touch. 

“I thought you wanted to slow down?” Vera replied. Joan pulled over into a vacant parking lot. Vera felt like her coffee was about to come back up with all her nerves in a bundle.

“Vera, Im going to be honest.” Joan looked at Vera straight on. “I didn't want things to end. But I was afraid for you. The prints came back on my car that was damaged. The prints belonged to Fletcher. I didn't want him to try to hurt you.”

“Why would Fletcher try to hurt me?” Vera pondered at her question. Then she thought of the lunch they had shared together. How friendly Fletcher had gotten these last few days. Now that Joan was out of the picture, Fletcher was trying to get Vera back. To make things better. 

“I dont know why he would or what his motives where by trying to scare me. But I promise you. He isn't going to come between us anymore. Im not going to let anyone hurt you. Ever. As long as you will have me again.” Joan looked at Vera, who was smiling from ear to ear.

“I would think of nothing better, Joan.” Vera said leaning in, placing her lips on Joan’s. Joan pried Vera’s lips open as their tongues meet. Vera felt the tears drop from her eyes causing Joan to stop.

“What’s wrong?” Joan slid her thumb down Vera’s check, wiping the tear away. 

“Im just happy, Joan. Ive missed you so much.” Vera said, resting her forehead on Joan’s shoulder. Joan began driving towards Wentworth again as Vera rested her head on Joan’s shoulder and holding tightly on to Joan’s inner thigh. 

They pulled up to Wentworth pulling up next to Vera’s car where here insurance agent was standing next to her car with a cop. Vera got out and walked over to the cop. “Miss Bennett, this is your car correct?” 

“Yes it is. Is something wrong?” Vera said as Joan stood protectively behind her. 

“Yes actually. It seems this car was at a murder scene last night. Now we have searched the cameras here on site and noticed you leave with Ms. Ferguson. Can you tell us where you where around 1AM this morning?” The cop lead Vera to the side of her car, revealing a large dent and blood splattered on the side of the driver back fender. 

“Um yea I was at a bar from around 11 last night till about 3 this morning.” Vera replied. The cop looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “I have my tab ticket.” Vera reached inside her purse and handed him the ticket with the time stamps of each order.

“Ms. Ferguson, where were you last night?” The cop asked her after examining the ticket.

She smiled, reaching into her own purse and handed him a similar ticket. “At the same bar. We decided to have a few drinks after work. Stressful day.” 

  “We noticed someone getting into the car about an hour after you both left the prison. We cant make him out but maybe you ladies can.” The cop handed them both a snap shot of the person, but neither recognized him due to the black clothing and distorted face.

“We will need to take your vehicle for evidence, as well as the tickets. But we will supply you with a vehicle until the investigation is over. Thank you ladies for your help. Ill be in touch.” The cop bagged the tickets and tipped his hat to the ladies.

“Joan what is going on?” Vera looked at her concerned.

“I dont know. But for now, Im not letting you out of my sight until we get to the bottom of this.” Joan said pulling her by her hand into Wentworth. 


	17. Enter the Opponent

Vera walked in behind Joan, signed in and went straight to her duty station for the day. She kept picturing her car in her mind. Who would possibly want to frame her? Fletcher and Will walked passed her and her heart dropped as she noticed the black eye on Fletcher. She shook the possibility from her mind walking out to patrol the outside yards.

The women were fairly quiet most of the day. A small scuffle in the cafeteria over breakfast, basic duties being assigned for work details and a small search on C block for evidence of contraband. Joan was locked in her office with board meetings and parol boards. Vera kept looking at the hours until she could go home. She never realized just how exhausted she was but after drinking and dancing last night, plus the police issues this morning, her entire mind was on over load. She could really go for another weekend away from everything and spend it with Joan.

Will stood next to her at medical over viewing the distribution of medications. “How did Fletcher get that black eye?” Vera asked. His eye and her car kept popping up in her mind.

“We took up a boxing class together and he popped his mouth off to one of the bigger guys. I don't know what his deal is lately.” Will looked at her and signed off on the finished mediations. They began walking together to the staff room as their shifts were coming to an end. “So whats up with you and Ferguson?” Vera felt her stomach tie in knots.

“What do you mean? She is my boss.” Vera replied opening her locker and grabbing her things. 

“Come on Vera. I know something is up with you. You seem happier and so does Ms. Ferguson. You guys have gotten close lately so I thought something might be going on.” Will leaned against the lockers, waiting for Vera to respond. “Come on Vera. You can trust me.” 

“You I can trust, Will. But the walls.” Vera replied and walked out the staff room, almost running into Joan. 

“Ah. Vera. Perfect timing. Ill drop you off at home.” Joan held the door open for her but Vera stopped in her tracks. Vera wanted to follow her, straight into her arms, but the question Will had just asked her made her stop. She didn't want to risk either of their jobs if anyone found out but she also didn't want to lose Joan. 

“The insurance people rang me and I got a loaner for the moment. I should be fine. Carly needs me to pick up Mum’s meds. She is going on vacation next week.” Vera finally released her feet from the floor and followed Joan but kept her distance. She opened the door to the rental, reaching under the mat for the keys and watched Joan nod as she got in her own car. Vera drove off without as giving the woman another glance.  

Joan watched Vera pull away. Not even a goodbye wave or anything. Joan got in her car and headed straight for her fencing competition. She had her bags in her car for the trip and would be gone for a few days. She was wanting to tell Vera if she drove her home. She was wanting to tell her that after her competition, she wanted to spend a weekend with Vera at the cabin again. Or travel some where else. Just get away from Wentworth and all the drama surrounding it.

Joan continued driving her normal route but drove passed her home. She questioned why Vera had sped off so quickly without even a goodbye. Not even acknowledging her. Joan’s only guess was she wanted to get home quickly to her mother. As Joan drove out of town, she decided these next few days she would devote to herself and only herself. She would give this time the perfect chance to figure out her own thoughts and perhaps give them some space. It was decided. 

***

Vera opened the bag of meds as her mother called for her name. She hadn't been in the house more than 5 minutes before Rita was screaming at the top of her lungs. Carly was trying to finish up her last minute checks before packing her things for her trip. Vera checked her phone. No messages from Joan which was rather odd. But she was glad. She needed a night to herself. After Will confronted her this afternoon, she thought it best to really back off and tame things down with Joan before the Board found out about their relationship or worse, the prisoners. 

She tended to her mother, giving her double the sleeping meds she needed. Vera felt guilty for wanting a night to herself but the meds where harmless. She crawled out of her uniform, showered and slipped into her pjs. She noticed her phone blinking. She picked it up hopefully, sighing as she noticed a message from Will. 

“Ferguson wants you as standing GOV for the next week. She is out of town.”

Vera questioned why Joan didn't tell her. Suddenly she was filled with rage and dying to know why Joan didn't tell her she was going out of town. And to where? And to Vera’s own fear, hopefully not with someone else. 

She quickly looked up Joan’s name and called her. Waiting for Joan to answer. 

“Yes Vera?”, the sultry voice finally echoed in Vera’s ears. “Is something wrong?” 

Vera was tongue tied. She didn't even know how to start. “I…um…I just wanted to make sure you where okay.”

“Well yes Vera. Im fine. Im driving at the moment. Can I call you back when I arrive at my destination?” Joan replied. Vera couldn't even feel her inner rage building inside as she hung up the phone and turned her volume completely off. She slipped under the covers and tried her best to fall asleep. She couldn't help herself. She didn't understand why Joan was being so secretive. Granted, she wanted to get away from Joan as soon as possible this afternoon but she was protecting Joan. If Will had speculations, how many more of the staff members had the same hunch? She put the questions aside for now and quickly fell into a hard sleep.

***

Four hours away, Joan pulled up to her hotel as the bellboy grabbed her bags from the trunk and Joan carried her fencing bag. The hotel was very grand. She only stayed at higher end hotel when she traveled. She checked in, got her room keys and rode the elevator up to her suite. The bell boy opened the door revealing a cool blue theme with grays and darker blue accents around the room. There was a small living room with an full kitchen and small dining area. The connected room revealed a large king sized bed, a large flat screen TV, a small balcony over looking the city life and a large bathroom with a jacuzzi tub. Joan tipped the bell boy and slung her gear to the floor as soon as the door latched closed.

“How dare she hang up on me! Hell, the fact that she pretty much ignored me this afternoon, Im not surprised she did.” Joan began to rant over and over as she unpacked. She decided to forget the whole incident and focus on her tournament this week. She was so close to holding the title in her hand she could taste it. Nothing was going to stop her now. She showered and changed into a pair of silk pajamas as knock came to her door. Joan looked puzzled as she looked through the peek hole. 

“Shit.” Joan thought as she saw the blonde woman standing on the opposite side. Joan signed and opened the door.

“Jennifer. Its been a while.” Joan said politely as possible as the blonde turned to face Joan. 

“Joanie. Its been a while. I heard you would be here this week.” The tall blonde with dark green eyes leaned into Joan and placed a kiss on Joan’s lips.


	18. Forgotten Words

Vera continued to push threw her shift. She still had not received any word from Joan, but she also didn't reach out. Acting as the Governor was a lot harder than she had thought. The board was asking questions left and right. Police kept trying to contact her about her vehicle being involved in a murder. Vera had been cleared of all possible charges being that she and Joan where both at the bar and the bar tender had vouched for them.

  
Joan. She kept thinking about her. Sitting in Joan’s chair. Her vanilla perfume filled the room as if she where there with Vera now. She finished her paperwork, cleaned up Joan’s desk the way she had it. Even wiped it down with a Lysol wipe like she had watched Joan do almost every day before she left.

  
She grabbed her things, headed to her car, grateful that she the next 2 days off and Will would stand in as Governor. Once in her rental car, she sent a message to Joan simply asking where she was. She drove home, checked on her mother and continued getting ready for bed without a single word from Joan.

  
***

  
Jennifer pushed her way past Joan and walked into her room, throwing herself on Joan’s bed. Joan could feel her rage boiling inside. “What are you doing here?” Joan asked, remaining by the door. She didn't wanna be around Jennifer. She didn't want to see her. But she knew there would be a chance this weekend at the tournament.

  
Jennifer rolled around on the bed, her shirt lifting exposing her midsection to Joan. “Oh Joanie. Don't tell me you don't wanna see me? Don't tell me you don't miss us.”

  
Joan rolled her eyes, clenching her fists. “You do know that was a fling right? That I have no emotional ties to you what so ever.” Jennifer began laughing on the bed.

  
“Oh honey. No need to be mean. And if it was just a fling it wouldn't have happened over and over for years. You know you miss this.” Jennifer rose from the bed and walked over to Joan’s suitcase running her fingers across the top. Joan held her clenched fists, popping her knuckles. She could feel her face redden with anger.

  
She remembered every moment with Jennifer. She had been a rather short fling with her after Jianna died. Granted it carried on for two years and Jennifer wanted more. Joan was about to move positions to Wentworth and didn't want to settle down or be attached. To be honest, Joan just needed to feel something again after Jianna. But when she was with Jennifer she had felt more alone than ever.

  
“I dont want you. I want you to leave.” Joan said opening the door. Suddenly her phone pinged in her back pocket. She glanced at the screen and noticed a text from Vera. She sighed and smiled.

  
“Who is that from? Your boyfriend?” Jennifer replied, noticing how Joan’s face lit up from the text. Joan shot her a death stare. “Ill leave. But I plan on kicking your ass tomorrow in the tournament.” Jennifer walked past Joan and into the hotel hallway. “And I will find out who it is that is making you smile that much. I didn't think you would ever be happy again after what we had together.“

  
Joan smiled and replied, “We had nothing. We have nothing. You are nothing. Nothing to me.” Joan closed her door and locked it. She read the text from Vera. Typical Vera. Short and sweet.

  
**Just thinking about you, but we need to talk.-Vera** Joan began typing. A mischievous smile came across her face as she typed the address of the hotel. Joan knew it would be a while before Vera got to the hotel so she decided to lay down for a while. The drive to the hotel and her day at Wentworth had made her exhausted. She laid down and her phone ping on the pillow next to her.

  
**Ill be there soon. But we have to talk. Then Im leaving.- V**

  
Joan laid back and closed her eyes. Vera would soon be there. And she would be able to forget about everything and just be with Vera. Even if she did leave.

  
***

  
Vera’s heart began racing as she rode the elevator to Joan’s suite. She was glad she was finally seeing Joan but they had to figure out where they were. She couldn't keep questioning things between them any more. Too many things where fighting against them. The prison, the board, Vera’s mother, Fletcher, the police investigation. It was as if everything was telling her Joan was bad news and that she needed to leave Joan. Maybe even find a new job. She knew if they spilt apart their work relationship would turn to shit.

  
She knocked on the door of Joan’s suite and waited for her to answer. Nothing. She knocked again. She heard a clatter from the other side of the door and Joan pulled the door open. Vera couldn't help but smile as the sleepy faced Joan knowing well she just woke up.

  
“Vera.” Joan smiled and Vera couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around Joan’s torso as Joan yawned. Joan wrapped her arms around Vera and closed the door. “Ive missed you too.” Vera smiled into Joan’s chest.

  
“Joan…” Vera pulled her arms tighter around Joan. She couldn’t even remember what she wanted to talk to Joan about. It was as if everything in her brain that she had rehearsed on her way over to the hotel completely left. The word she was going to use, the entire conversation she wanted to talk to Joan about. She wanted to be with Joan but she didn't want their jobs to be at risk. She searched her mind for the words as Joan removed Vera’s ponytail and ran her fingers through her curls.

  
Joan kissed the top of Vera’s hair. “I love you Vera.” where the words that rang in Vera’s ears making her forget everything including her own name.


	19. Good Luck Charm

Vera couldn't believe her ears. Did she just hear those words? The words she longed to hear. The words she never believed Joan Ferguson would ever say. And she just said them to her. She tighten her grip around Joan’s torso and listened to Joan’s heartbeat. She still couldn't believe it. Maybe she dreamed it. She pinched her arm behind Joan’s back and winced. 

“What is wrong?” Joan whispered. She couldn't stand the silence. Did Vera hear her or was she not ready for the L word. Joan peered down at her little butterfly and noticed her smiling. 

“I honestly needed to pinch myself. I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. That I heard you say it.” Vera looked up at her and Joan smiled. 

“I said it babe. And I meant it. I love you Vera.” Joan kissed her gently. “But I honestly need to rest if I have any intentions of winning tomorrow.” Suddenly a knock came from the door. “Room service.” Joan walked to the door, puzzled. She had not ordered room service. Vera plopped down on the bed and began flipping through the channels as Joan opened the door. 

“Well well. Isn't this surprising.” Jennifer stood at the door. Joan barricaded her body between Jennifer and the rest of the room. She refused to let Jennifer in. “I must have known some little brunette would snatch up my Joanie.” Vera walked over to the blonde, fire lit in her eyes. 

“Well, you might have had her before, but I have her now and Im the one in her bed tonight.” Vera slammed the door in Jennifer’s face leaving Joan completely stunned. Vera was fuming and walked towards the bathroom, starting a shower. Joan followed behind her and watched Vera remove her clothes. Vera removed the braid in her hair and caught Joan’s eye in the mirror. She turned and walked towards Joan and started removing Joan’s clothes. Pulling Joan into the shower with her, she stood under the warm water. Letting the water cascade down her chest, Vera pulled Joan to her. 

“Make love to me.” Vera whispered. “Later, my love.” Joan replied and poured her shampoo on to the top of Vera’s hair. She felt Vera relax as she lathered the shampoo up, watching the suds fall down her chest. Vera returned the favor but had to stand on her tippy toes in order to reach the top of Joan’s head. Standing under the warm water, the suds fell out of each others hair. Joan pulled Vera closer to her and felt the warm skin she had been craving. Turning off the water, Joan pulled a towel from the towel warmer wrapping Vera and then herself. Vera walked into the room and laid down on the bed. Joan followed her and laid down next to her. 

“Who was this Jennifer?” Vera ask removing the wet towel and slipping under the covers. Joan sighed, knowing this question was coming sooner or later. She rose from the bed, letting the towel drop to the ground, revealing once again the scars on her back. She began combing through her wet hair. She wanted to avoid the topic altogether. She knew the past between her and Jennifer would push Vera further away. 

“Jennifer was the first woman I ever felt anything for. We were kids together. Grew up going to the same school. Both fencers. Our fathers where great friends and that brought us even more closer. I thought I always had feelings for her but I could never act upon them.” She turned and faced Vera, trying to read her face. “The scars on my back, some are from Jennifer. When she came back into my life, we had a fencing competition. I was an idiot, got drunk before the completion and her foil hit me a few times in the back. I never put on my back protector and bled like a stuck pig. She felt horrible and we had dinner and one thing led to another.” Joan climbed back into bed. 

“Did you love her?” Vera crawled over to Joan, running her index finger between Joan’s breasts and tracing her collar bones. Joan smiled.

“I dont now if that is what you are asking.” Joan replied. Vera slipped her hand down the covers in-between Joan’s thighs.

“That isn't what I asked you. Answer the question.” Vera kissed Joan bitting her upper lip, finding her sweet center. Joan gasped as Vera’s fingers slipped inside.

Joan tried to answer the question. “I did…fuck…I don't anymore.” Joan couldn't escape the sensations she was feeling. Vera continued slipping her fingers in and out. Joan moaned as she felt her center catch fire. Her breathing began to quicken. “You don't love her anymore?” Vera smiled as she began kissing Joan’s neck. Joan grabbed her arms and flung Vera down on the bed. 

“I told you Vera. I didn't love her. I had feelings for her when we where kids. Thats it.” Joan kissed Vera hard. Vera smiled. 

“I just wanted to make sure Joan. I love you too.” Vera smiled. Joan continued kissing down Vera’s neck. She took one of Vera’s nipples in her hand as she slipped her fingers onto Vera’s throbbing center. Joan felt her hand become slick as she entered her, feeling Vera arch underneath her. 

“You are mine Vera. Only mine.” Joan found Vera’s sweet spot as she felt Vera buckle underneath her. Vera sighed as Joan laid down next to her. Laying her head on Vera’s shoulder, Joan continued. “Ive never felt this way Vera. Every time I see you I cant speak. I cant think. I cant gather words.” 

“Well you seem to be doing a good job right now.” Vera kissed her forehead, tracing the scars on her back. Joan winced as she traced her fingers down Vera’s chest. She pulled herself up onto her elbows and stared down at  Vera. 

“You make me have these feelings Vera. Like I can do anything.” Joan said noticing her heartbeat began to race as she looked her little butterfly in the eyes. Vera simply smiled. “By the way, I do have to compete against Jennifer tomorrow.” 

Vera rolled her eyes at the thought of the thin blonde. “Well you better kick her ass then darlin. Or no sex for you!” Vera giggled, pulling the covers over her head. Joan laughed at the thought and turned off the lights. 

***

The next morning, Joan left early to go practice before the tournament and Vera decided to go shopping for a while. She bought a few outfits and a few books but stopped at an adult store. A thought came to her mind as soon as she opened the door. She had no doubts that Joan would win her tournaments today so she would surprise her when she came back to the room. She picked out a few candles, massage oils and paused in front of the lingerie section. 

“Ma’am, may I help you?” A young clerk came up beside Vera, feeling quite overwhelmed by the selections. Leather, lace, some items exposing more body parts than others. 

“Um…I want to surprise my girlfriend but I have no clue where to start. Do you have any suggestions for a more novice person?” Vera felt her face blush and the young clerk smiled. 

“Certainly. If this your first time purchasing lingerie other than bras and panties?” The clerk asked as she led Vera to a selection of nighties. “Id start with a basic nightie then. You can have fun with these since they come in all types, sweet and simple or see through and sexy. How would you describe your partner?” 

Vera paused. She had never really even thought about Joan that way. “She is very sophisticated and professional but has a lot of hidden secrets too.” She began looking through the different options. 

“Id recommend something along this path then.” The clerk held up a soft gray silky night gown with a sheer lace pattern over the breasts. “It also comes with a matching robe.” Vera liked it and the clerk helped her pick out a few more sets. She needed new bras and panties anyways.

Making her way to the counter, she paused as she saw the adult toys. She had never used one of them and honestly, never seen anything like them. Some of them looked rather scary. The clerk reached inside the glass case and handed her a small bullet like object.

“If you'd like a little discrete fun with your partner Id recommend one of these. Its a vibrating bullet and is remote controlled. If you purchase it, you automatically purchase the app for your phone and all you have to do is install it on either phone.” The  clerk showed her the different options as the little thing came alive in her hand.

“Wow! This thing is powerful! But if thats the case, would someone else be able to control it off their phone?” Vera had to make sure. 

“No ma’am. Each bullet has their own code that is attached to the app to activate it. So the only persons that can control the device are the ones that have the code. They cannot be hacked and can only be on a total of 2 devices at a time anyways. They also have a very wide range, a good few hundred feet or so. ” The clerk explained as Vera ran her eyes across the other contents of the case. She would have to ask Joan if she would be interested in one of these. 

“I think Ill stick with the more novice items for now. How about something like that?” Vera pointed at the typical fuzzy handcuffs and blindfold. The clerk bagged her items and Vera smiled as she paid. She was gonna surprise Joan big time! She stopped at one more store, picking herself up a small suitcase to hide her items and headed back to the hotel room. 

Joan was still gone from the room so Vera had time. She was gonna be at the tournament and gonna shock the hell out of Joan. She showered and slipped on one of the new bra and pantie sets, dark blue with black lace trimming around the edges. Pulling on a small gray sweater dress with a V shaped neckline, black leggings and knee high boots. She curled her hair, added a little makeup and finished with the opal necklace from Joan. She locked the door behind her making her way to the elevator.

***

Joan showered in the arena locker room and french braided her hair. She strapped her gear and pulled her prized foil from its sheath. She never lost a match with this foil. She grabbed her mask and foil, walking towards the sign in table. She filled out her paper work as they handed her the jacket branded with her name. 

“Joan!” Joan turned as she heard her name being called and smiled as a bouncing Vera came her way. Vera looked amazing and Joan couldn't help but to grin ear to ear knowing this beautiful woman was hers. And today she was fighting for her. Sort of. 

“You look amazing, my love.” Joan pulled her in close, kissing her hard. Vera didn't expect the passion from this woman, especially in public, but threw her arms around her deepening the kiss. Vera helped her into her jacket and showed her a small gold four left clover. Each tiny petal held a letter, spelling out Vera’s name. 

“A good luck charm for you.” Vera said slipping it into Joan’s breast pocket and zipped up the jacket. Joan smiled, grabbed her foil and wrapped her arm around Vera’s hip. 

“You are my good luck charm Vera.” Joan said kissing her one last time before separating and joining the rest of the competitors for the tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello AO3 readers. I am so sorry for just now being able to update. I have been going through a lot of personal issues and needed a break to 1) clear my head and 2) develop some ideas for the story! I am, however, going to take a break (again) from the fanfic.  
> I recently had a friend who was killed in Iraq on April 29th and it has really affected me mentally. I am going to be putting a lot of my hobbies aside for a while while I create a drawing for his family so I can take it to them to dedicate in his honor. He was a very very good friend of mine in college so I want to do something special for him. This does take away a lot of my spare time so I will have to sacrifice a few weeks of updates from the fanfic. So please be very patient with me as I work on this project. But as soon as I get it finished, I will get right back to writing!! Thank you all for understanding!! LWB


	20. Game On

Vera didn't understand any part of competitive fencing. She kept her eyes strictly on Joan and her back. The story Joan shared from before scared her terribly. She never knew just how sharp the blades where. 

A gentleman next to her helped her understand the point system and explained that Joan was winning in her bracket. The fencers had returned to the locker rooms for a small lunch break and to prepare for the semi finals. There where ten fencers left and the winners of those rounds would fence for the title. 

Vera stepped outside to get some fresh hair and noticed a tall blonde staring her down. Jennifer began to saunter over to Vera as Vera felt her stomach lurch into her throat. 

“Well I still don't see what Joan sees in you. You are so meek.” Jennifer jabbed Vera in the arm with the handle of her foil. “You would never stand a chance against me.” 

Vera laughed. If only Jennifer knew what happened in Joan’s room last night. She wouldn’t even stoop down to this woman’s level. She knew Joan’s affections towards her and no other woman and her opinions were going to change that. Vera turned and began walking away.

“Has Joan asked you to marry her yet?” Jennifer said, taking a puff from her cigarette. Vera stopped in her tracks. Had Joan previously proposed to this woman? Wanted to marry her? Why? Vera turned slightly on her heals and noticed a cheeky grin on Jennifer’s face. A similar smile.

“You know, the good thing about working in corrections is I can tell when someone is lying in order to get a reaction out of someone. Say anything you want about Joan or me. But it is me that is on her arm. You are her past and I am her present and future. Good luck.” Vera turned and left without giving Jennifer a chance for a rebuttal.

Vera ordered a fruit cup and water from the concessions and went to find her seat, which the kind gentleman from before had saved. None of the fencers had returned to the floor yet. Vera was getting anxious. She pulled out her phone and began checking on things back at Wentworth. She had left on a “personal leave” and left Will Jackson in charge for a few days. He reported back that everything was okay, minus a few drugs busts. Nothing out of the ordinary for Wentworth. 

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the semi-finalists came out from the locker rooms as their names and statuses where called out. Vera’s heart raced as Joan took her place and scanned the crowd for her. She waved and Joan smiled her way. The fencers all shook hands and the foils began flying. 

***

Vera watched as Joan stepped towards her last opponent for the semi-finals and knocked Jennifer to her bottom. Jennifer had lost. Joan held out her hand and helped up her opponent, the sportsman thing to do. Jennifer swiped Joan’s legs out from under her with a swift kick and a referee escorted Jennifer from the floor. 

Joan removed her mask and redid her braid. This was it. The last and final match for the evening. They cleaned the floor and explained the final rules of the match. Even Vera understood this rule: first person to 3 points was the winner. Joan and her opponent shook hands and donned their masks, taking their stances. The whistle blew and the other woman jumped towards Joan missing Joan’s shoulder as Joan’s foil tagged the woman in the lower leg, lighting up the beacon on Joan’s side. Point one. 

Each woman returned to their sides, taking their stances. Joan held her ground as her opponent again moved towards Joan, taking quick aim to Joan’s mask, knocking it backwards and to the floor. Point one. Vera didn't understand how this honestly wasn't a penalty. Returning to their stances, Joan took the first advance as her rival followed. Joan ducked under the woman’s foil and tagged the woman’s torso. Point two. 

Vera held her breathe. This was it. The only thing she could hear was her own heart beat and the foils crashing against the other. This last round seemed to last longer than the others. Then a screen lit up. On Joan’s side. Point two for the rival. The women were in a sudden death match. Joan walked forward for a final hand shake and returned to her side. Vera could feel Joan relax as she approached her rival. Foils flinging and sparks flying. Joan’s long legs traced the mat and her foil bent forward. Striking hard against the woman’s shoulder, sending off the final signal. She did it. Joan had won the entire competition. 

Joan removed her mask, shaking hands with her opponent. Her rival held her hand Rocky Balboa style as the competition officials handed Joan the trophy and flowers. Vera stood up along with everyone else cheering. Joan caught her eye and motioned for Vera to come down. Vera began walking down the stairs and Joan walked towards her. The camera panned across the room after Joan, catching the moment on screen as their lips connected. Releasing Vera from her arms, Joan reached into her breast pocket removing the little four leaf clover. 

“My little good luck charm.” Joan kissed the clover and slipped it back in her pocket. She handed Vera a bouquet of roses and pulled her back into the winner’s ring with her. As camera’s began clicking, Vera looked up at Joan who had a giant smile across her face and felt the warmth around her waist from Joan’s arm. Claiming her. In public. With cameras. Vera smiled.

“So are you going to be joining Joan for the Olympics, miss?” A reporter held a microphone in Vera’s face. Vera’s eyes went deer in the headlights. She looked up at Joan who was staring down at her. 

“She better.” Joan reached into her pocket again and removed a diamond ring from her pocket and dropped to her knee. “Because Im hoping she would come with me as my wife?” Vera stood there as the cameras lit up the room with blinding lights. Vera was silent. Jennifer’s face came into her mind and the question she asked her before. If Joan had asked her to marry her yet. Her heart was in her throat. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs felt tight and her stomach was in knots. Her eyes began to fill with tears. 

Finally her breath came back to her. The tears began to fall from her face as she pulled Joan into a kiss and whispered in her ear. “Yes, I will!” Joan pulled away and slipped her ring on her hand, gently kissed her forehead. Joan pulled her close to her and held her good luck charm close and the trophy up above her head. 

***

In the crowd, Jennifer pulled her phone from her pocket and held it to her ear. “Its on.” 


	21. Satin

Vera couldn't stop staring at the ring on her hand as she rode the elevator back to the room. A simple round diamond surrounded with smaller opal stones in a silver band. Opals. She grew to love them more and more each day. She smiled as the elevator door opened, walking to their hotel room. 

Back at the gym locker room, Joan wrapped a towel around her torso, stepping out of the communal showers. The locker room was fairly empty with just one or two women left. Wiping the steam covered mirror off, she noticed Jennifer eye balling her in the mirror's reflection. 

“That didn't take long did it Joanie?” Jennifer walked over to Joan, boosting herself up on to the sink. Joan began running a comb through her hair, sneering at the blonde. She let out a throaty snicker. 

“Must really piss you off to see me happy, after all these years.” Joan pulled her hair in a low pony tail and walked over to her locker, turning the tumbler. Suddenly she was turned around with Jennifer’s arm pressed against her throat. “Unhand me!” 

“Haha, oh Joan. Don't you realize you can never be happy? With anyone? I mean your lovely Jianna died because you kept her a secret. You couldn't handle me and you going public so you left. You will do the same with this little brunette of yours.” Jennifer glared into Joan’s eyes. With her free hand, Joan reached around, pulling the blonde long braided ponytail and slammed her face first into the lockers. 

“Her name is Vera. Those events are in my past and I have learned from them. I have no intentions of hiding anything from Vera or Vera from anyone. Considering I just asked her to marry me in public and she said yes.” Joan released Jennifer and removed her belongings from the locker. Slipping her pants over her hips, Jennifer sat down on a bench, watching her every move. 

“You are still as lovely as ever Joan. I remember those hips very well.” Jennifer said, winking at her.

Joan smirked. “Im sure half of Melbourne remembers your hips too.” Joan gathered her belongings and left without another word. 

Walking out the the car garage, she heard foot steps behind her. “Did they ever find the driver who used your little brunette’s car as a murder weapon, Joanie?” Jennifer’s voice echoed through the parking garage. Joan froze in her tracks. The officers had not gotten any new leads with the case but seems like they where about to have one. Joan didn't respond. She opened her car door, started the engine and drove back to the hotel. 

***

Vera looked at herself in the mirror. She had never worn something so sexy but she was still a little embarrassed. Her bra and under wear sets where just simple colors and very safe. But the satin dark gray night gown was comfy but very sexy indeed. Her breasts where covered with sheer black lace and the entire outfit pulled together right under the bust with a black lace bow. It split right under the bow revealing the stomach and legs dropping all the way to the floor.  She actually liked the way the lace hipster panties felt as well. She curled the ends of her hair, letting them fall right at her breasts. 

Pleased with how everything was coming together, she walked into the room and began lighting all the candles. She had dropped rose petals all over the floor and bed sheets. The handcuffs and blind fold where sitting on the bedside table along with a bottle of champagne chilling in ice. She was ready for what ever Joan wanted to do. 

She heard the room door activate and smiled as Joan dropped her bag on the floor. She stood in the middle of the room as Joan’s jaw dropped seeing Vera in her gown. She walked over, pulling Vera to her chest and kissed her. “You look beautiful, darling.” Vera popped open the bottle of champagne and skipped the glasses and drinking straight from the bottle, handing it to Joan. 

“Congrats darling.” Vera said pointing to the trophy Joan asked her to bring back to the room. Inside the trophy, Vera had placed a dozen roses. Joan walked over and pulled one from the trophy, smiling back at Vera. 

“I have to make a phone call before we can start the festivities darling.” Joan smiled at Vera, tapping her nose with the rose. “Jennifer might have hinted that she knows something about your car being stolen and used for that murder.” Vera could feel the rage inside begin to boil. She knew there was something about Jennifer that didn't sit well with her. 

“Did she say something to you about it?” Vera asked. Joan nodded her head. “When?” 

“She came into the locker room and followed me out to the car and asked if they had found the driver. I just want to talk to the detective and let him know that she might know something about it.” Joan caressed Vera’s cheek and stepped out on to the balcony to call the detective. 

Vera took another sip of the champagne. She would need a little more courage to get her through what ever might happen. She tried to avoid the question Jennifer had asked her earlier that day, but it just kept echoing inside her head. She walked out to Joan on the balcony, still talking to the detective. She wrapped her arms around Joan’s torso, laying her head on her strong back. She should have gotten some sort of oil for Joan. She must be very sore after the tournament today. She continued holding onto Joan, waiting for her to finish giving the information to the detective, including giving them Jennifer's home address. Joan hit the “end call” button and pulled Vera in front of her, wrapping her arms around the petite woman. 

“How do you know where Jennifer lives?” Vera asked, glancing at the ring on her finger. Joan sighed. “Jennifer lives in her father’s home.” Joan began. “About four years ago, her father passed away. She was given the home in the will and at the time, Jen and I were still friends so I helped her go through the estate. Im not sure if she still lives there but that is the last address I know of.” 

“I do have another question though. Why did Jennifer ask me today if you had ever asked me to marry you?” Vera turned to face Joan as a question look came across Joan’s face. Vera could see the pain in her eyes. Vera could only guess. “Jianna?” 

“Yes. After her death, I confided in Jennifer and confessed I wanted to marry her, after she was released from corrections. Jennifer joked that I would settle down with a brunette someday.” Joan looked at Vera lovingly and kissed her hand. “For once, she was right.” Vera couldn't help but to smile. She walked back into the hotel room, picking up the champagne bottle. Joan ordered down to room service and a few minutes later, the Couples Special arrived. Joan rolled the cart into the room and Vera marveled over the chocolate covered strawberries, assorted meats and cheeses and a large warmer filled with an aroma therapy massage oil. Perfect! Now she could really help Joan to relax. 

Taking another sip of champagne, she slipped it back into the ice bucket. She pulled Joan closer to her and pulled her hair out of the low pony tail. She bent down slipping off her shoes and socks, placing them neatly in the closet. She slipped Joan’s t-shirt over her head and unfastened the tie on her sweat pants and helped Joan out of them. She stood in front of Joan, wearing nothing but her bra and lace trimmed panties. Joan ran her finger across the lace covering one of Vera’s breasts, causing the nipple to perk underneath the constricting fabric. As much as she loved Vera in the gown, she wanted to see her out of it. She gently pulled on the bow in the front, slipping the thin straps off her shoulders. The satin fabric fell to the floor as Joan admired her fiancé. 

Vera walked to the cart, removing the warmer and plugged it in to an outlet, warming the oil back up. She pushed on Joan’s chest, knocking her back on to the bed. She climbed onto the bed straddling Joan, smiling deviously. She bent down and kissed her hard. Joan could tell she was turned on and liked Vera being so forceful. It was a different side of Vera that Joan was really interested in figuring out. Vera broke the kiss and leaned back towards the nightstand. Joan held on to Vera’s tiny hips as she came back to Joan, showing her the simple blindfold. Joan smiled back at her. 

“Ready to have some fun wifey?” Vera asked playfully. Joan smiled, leaning forward and taking Vera’s nipple in between her lips.


	22. Experimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains much more "smut" than my past chapters but I wanted to kick it up a notch. I hope you enjoy it.

The oils warmed against Joan’s back as Vera massaged her tight shoulders. She had removed her bra and flipped onto her back. She could feel the warmth of Vera’s sex on her lower back. Joan sighed feeling the softness of her fiancé’s fingers against her spine and rib cage. Vera focused on the tense muscles in Joan’s shoulders and she could feel small knots. She tried her best to kneed them out without causing any sort of pain. She leaned down to Joan’s ear and pressed her breasts against her back.

“I love you Governor but now you are under my control.” Vera whispered and placed the blindfold over her eyes. She turned Joan over and pushed her towards the headboard. Taking her wrists, she attached them to the bed post above Joan’s head with the handcuffs. 

“I don't do well with taking directions, Miss Bennett. I much more prefer to give the orders.” Joan said, her senses becoming more powerful. She could feel her heartbeat in her chest. She felt Vera slide off the bed and then return, straddling her lap. 

“Well tonight, you are going to have to work on your listening skills, Governor.” Vera tilted Joan’s chin and kissed her. Joan tasted something sweet and guessed Vera had taken a bite of the chocolate covered strawberries. Vera traced Joan’s jawline down to her collar bones and to her full breasts. She could see a few bruises over Joan's body and a fist sized one on the side of her breast. Grabbing a piece of ice, she ran it down Joan’s neck, in-between her breasts and circled the areola. Joan gasped as the ice ran across her nipple. She had never had this sensation but loved it. Vera ran another piece of ice across the other nipple while taking the other nipple gently between her teeth. 

Joan's breathing began to quicken as her body began to flood with heat. Vera pulled her down on the bed and continued the torture of ice trails down her abdomen. She dropped water droplets onto Joan’s sex and watched as they slid down her lips. Joan felt Vera slip off the bed again. She could hear Vera shuffle around the hotel room but clueless as to what she was doing. 

“Spread your legs, Governor.” Vera said from across the room. Joan did as she was told. Vera held one of the roses in her hand and ran it up and down Joan’s body. Stopping right above Joan’s sex, Joan felt Vera move back onto the bed and in-between her legs. Vera could feel the heat from Joan and ran her fingers down Joan’s lips, feeling her wetness. “Are you turned on, Governor Ferguson?” 

Joan smiled. “I am, Miss Bennett. Im dying to touch you.” 

Vera slid her fingers into Joan causing Joan to gasp and pulled against the head board. Vera wrapped her tongue around Joan’s clit and moved her fingers inside in a come-hither motion. Joan’s breathing quickened even more as the sensations increased and the metal around her wrists cut into her flesh. She moaned as her hips began to move against Vera’s mouth.

“Dammit Vera. I need to touch you.” Joan said, almost frustrated. Vera smiled and continued her work. She could feel Joan’s walls tighten around her fingers. 

“Think you can handle more, Governor Ferguson?” Vera asked with one little secret up her sleeve. “I bought something today after I left the arena. You don't have to if you don't want to do this.” Vera slid her fingers out of Joan and crawled to her, removing the blindfold. Joan watched Vera move off the bed and rummage into her suitcase. She pulled out a small box. It was the wireless bullet the store clerk had shown her from before as well as a strap on. 

“I went to a sex shop and I wanna try somethings, if you are up for it.” Vera replied crawling onto the bed, showing Joan. “But I have to confess something to you.” Joan looked at her puzzled. “Ive never really had sex with a man and I wanna know what it feels like. It was not very enjoyable with Fletcher but if you are not up for this I understand.” 

“I wanna try it too.” Joan said her hands still cuffed above her. “Ive never had sex with a male either so this will be an experience for the both of us. But I am dying to touch you now. Please remove these cuffs, Vera.” Vera smiled and unlocked the cuffs, playfully pushing her breasts into Joan's face. Once free, Joan pushed her down on the bed and took both her breasts in her hands. She flicked Vera's nipple with her tongue and ran her hand up and down Vera's lips, feeling her wetness and moved her thumb in circles around her clit. “Which one do you want to try first, Miss Bennett, because now you are at my mercy.” Joan said and quickly cuffed Vera’s hands above her head.

“Which ever you want, Joan.” Vera replied smiling. She removed the dildo from its packaging and dripped some lubricating oil onto it. She gently slipped it between Vera’s lips and clit. She gently pushed the tip into Vera. She waited for Vera to adjust to it and slowly pulled it in and out of Vera. Vera began arching her back at the pleasure she was receiving from Joan. 

“How do you feel?” Joan asked watching her eyes close in enjoyment. 

“Its wonderful, Joan.” Vera pushed herself closer to Joan, hinting her for more. Joan slid Vera’s feet to the floor and pushed her head into the sheets, leaving her bottom in the air. She snapped on the strap on and pulled the bullet out of the packaging. She uncuffed Vera’s hands and moved them to her lower back, recuffing them. She slipped the egg inside herself and handed Vera the remote. 

“You can control this while I fuck you. Do you want that Miss Bennett?” Joan said rubbing the strap on against Vera’s opening. 

“Yes, I want it.” Vera said. Joan pulled on the cuffs, bringing Vera’s back to her chest. “Yes what, Miss Bennett?” She ran her finger nails down Vera’s throat and pinched one of her nipples.

“Fuck me Governor Ferguson.” Vera said and Joan pushed her down back on the bed.

*** 

Vera felt the warm sun on her bare skin as it crept through the curtains. She watched as Joan’s chest would rise and fall with every breathe. Moving from the bed to the balcony, she stood in the sun letting its ray warm her naked body. She smiled as she remembered last night. The sex was amazing and Joan was very experimental with the strap on and the bullet. Vera looked in as Joan still asleep and down at the ring on her hand.

 _How are we going to get away with this?_ Vera thought, thinking back to Wentworth and their positions. Joan stirred in her sleep and sat up, smiling at Vera. 

“Now that is a sight I will enjoy waking up to every morning.” Joan said pulling back the covers and walking over to Vera. “I didn't hurt you too much last night did I?” Joan placed a kiss on Vera’s forehead.

“No. It was wonderful. It has never been that powerful before.” Vera replied, bushing as she remembered her wetness falling down her own legs. 

“I agree. It was very different but very enjoyable. Thank you for a wonderful night.” Joan gently cupped Vera's sex feeling her wetness. “Excited again darling?” 

Vera blushed. “I was just remembering last night. And if you continue this, I think we will miss the check out time.” Joan pushed her fingers inside as Vera wrapped her legs around Joan’s torso. 

“What check out time?” Joan whispered in her ear and bit Vera’s neck.


	23. Left Alone

Vera pulled her car in her garage. They decided to separate at the hotel and go on their own paths. Joan wanted to be with Vera but they didn't need extra speculation in the wind. In due time, they would tell the other employees of Wentworth of their relationship. She pulled her suitcase out of the trunk and unlocked her front door. 

All she wanted to do was to shower and sleep. She was exhausted but had enjoyed her little vacation. She already missed Joan. She missed the warmth, her smell, the way Joan pulled her close while they slept. Tonight would be the first night away from her in quite a while. 

Her phone rang, bringing her out of her own thoughts. She didn't recognize the number.  She slid the green accept button. 

“Hello?” She heard a low snicker on the other end of the line. 

“You think you have taken my Joanie away from me have you?” The low voice was instantly familiar. It was Jennifer.

“How did you get this number?” Vera felt her heart in her chest, running to her door, locking it. She peeked out of the window shade, glancing out into the street. She put the phone on speaker and texted Joan. 

“Anything is fingertips away, especially being that you work with my Joanie and the Internet is a wonderful data base. How is your mum doing with her cancer, Vera?” How did Jennifer know these things? 

She texted Joan again and felt like she was going to vomit. “Did they pin the murder on you yet, Vera? I mean it was your car that had the victim’s blood on it.” Vera slammed the phone down and instantly called the detective on her case. 

A few minutes later, Joan was at her door. Vera explained the conversation, her hands shaking. Joan felt horrible. All she wanted to do was protect Vera but right now, she had to remain calm. They remained silent as they waited for the detective to arrive.

Vera rose, opening the freezer door, pouring herself a small glass of vodka and handed one to Joan. Joan watched as Vera’s hands shook as she poured another glass. Finally a knock came to the door which Joan answered. The detective sat down as Vera repeated her phone conversation. 

“We are looking into Jennifer Acosta and trying to figure out were she was the night of the murder. We have cleared you both from being possible suspects. From the tickets you provided from the bar and my team looking into their camera feed, you guys are in the clear. Also we figured out someone changed the battery after hours. It was gone from the lot for about 3 hours and then returned it and replaced the dead battery in it. The weird part is we have dusted the entire car and cant find anything. But we did find some hair samples. We would like to collect samples from you both just to make sure the sample we collected isn't yours. We will also be talking to Miss Acosta tomorrow and will collect samples from her. Now Miss Ferguson, what ties do you have with Miss Acosta?” The detective laid everything out in front of them. Joan grabbed Vera’s hand under the table, holding her tight.

“Miss Acosta and I grew up together, we had a relationship at one point but that is done. I haven't seen her for years other than at the fencing competition this weekend. That’s when she mentioned about Vera’s car. Hinting to me that she knew something.” Joan could feel Vera shaking through her hand. 

“We will do everything in our power to figure out what she knows. But in the meantime, Miss Bennett, do you have a friends house you can stay at or someone that can stay with you? The fact that she got your phone number means she probably has access to your address as well. Just to be on the safe side.” The detective closed his files. 

“Detective, you never did mention who the victim was. Just told us that is was a male.” Vera wanted to know more. She felt so defenseless and helpless. The detective flipped through his files, sliding a photo in front of Vera. Vera glanced at the image. She knew him. 

“Danny? Why would someone hurt Danny? He was just a caretaker for my mother.” Vera slide the image back to the detective. 

“You knew this man?” The detective whipped out his note pad.

“Danny worked for me for a while taking care of my mom. He worked for about 4 months at the hospital when she was first diagnosed and then said he had family issues and needed to have someone else take over.” Vera couldn't stop the picture from showing up in her head.

“Well we will certainly talk to his family and figured out why he needed to leave. We will be in touch.” The detective closed the door behind him, leaving Vera and Joan to process the new information. 

Joan got up and walked over to the sink. “I think we need to put everything on hold Vera. Until we figure out all this stuff. Do you have anyone else that can stay with you?” Vera looked at her puzzled. 

“Ummm. I thought you would stay here with me?” Vera poured another vodka for herself, shaking the bottle as she poured. 

“I think we really need to stop seeing each other while the investigation continues. If it is linked with Jennifer, then me being seen with you might provoke her for much worse. And I could not live with myself if she did something to you.” Joan could feel her own tears dropping down her cheeks.

“So are we done?” Vera kept her hands in her lap. “After everything that happened? You proposing, asking me to go to your next competition? The hotel?” 

“Vera, you know I love you. But I couldn't live with myself if you were to get hurt because of someone from my past.” Joan turned around as Vera held the engagement ring out for her. “No. Hold on to it. Don't wear it on your hand but around your neck. Close to your heart. I love you and I do want to be with you but this investigation has to settle down first. There is too much at stake right now. Ill contact Miss Miles and send her over to stay with you for a while.” Joan picked up her phone and walked out the door without another word from Vera. 

***

The following morning Vera walked into the staff break room, opening her locker. She had already decided to avoid Joan at all costs. She was hurt but she wasn't about to break focus at work. She had to be on top of her game. The women counted on her. 

“Morning Vera.” Linda Miles said as she opened her own locker. “You sure you where okay last night? You seemed a bit jumpy after I left.” After Joan left the night before, Linda Miles had shown up on her door step with a bag in hand. Vera made them dinner but asked Linda to leave shortly after cleaning the dishes. She wasn't scared of Jennifer. She wanted to prove to Joan she could take care of herself. Without Joan. 

The more she thought about it the more upset and angry she became at Joan. Of course Jennifer was going to try and split them apart. Jennifer and Joan had a stronger past than Joan and Vera. They couldn't possibly go public with their relationship. She sat down at the table reading over the staff assignments, noticing the engagement ring still on her hand. 

“Vera?” Linda's voice pulled her out of her head. Vera looked at her confused. “Are you sure you are okay? Is that a wedding ring?” 

“Oh! Um…it was my mothers when she was my age. I just cant remember which hand the wedding rings are suppose to go on. Opps. And yes Im fine. Thanks.” Vera slipped her hands in her lap, moving the ring onto her other hand. The rest of the staff joined in the room and waited for the Governor. 

She walked in and Vera’s heart instantly dropped. She looked horrible. Her eyes where dark and she wasn't in uniform. She wore a pair of jeans, a sweat shirt and her hair was loose framing her face. She sent a glared in Vera’s direction, sitting down at the head of the table. 

“Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming. I want to say thank you to all who kept the prison going the past few days for my competition and for Miss Bennett coming down to support me. I have excused her for the 2 days she missed. Now, I want to know how we have managed to have another prisoner sent to medical with another possible overdose.” Joan rested her head on her hand, waiting for a response.

“We searched the adjacent cells for contraband but didn't find anything. We wanted to wait until you returned to order a Ramp.” Will Jackson spoke up, since he was left in charge. “Prisoner Allan has been sent to a psychiatric hospital. It seems while in medical, the staff were checking her arms for more evidence, there where signs of self harm. With the prisoners permission, they examined her legs and she has numerous cuts on her thighs. Miss Westfall believes it would be better for the prisoner if she where treated at another location.” 

Joan picked up her head, wrote down some notes of her notepad and closed it. “I agree. Order a ramp, Mr. Jackson, first thing in the morning. I am feeling under the weather so I am going to return home. I just need to get a few things from my office. Miss Bennett, double up the staff for the kitchen detail. There is a delivery coming in. I want everything searched twice.” Joan lifted herself from the table and left the room. 

As the staff dispersed, Vera followed Joan down the hallway and into her office. “Governor, are you alright??” Vera grabbed her elbow as Joan grabbed the wall to prevent herself from falling. 

“I am fine. I just need to go home. Just very stressed with everything.” Joan pushed herself off the wall, brushing off Vera’s arm. “I just want to be left alone.” Vera watched her walk into her office, hearing the click of the lock as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't gotten much feedback on my recent chapters, so I will be finding a way to wrap up this fan fiction to end it and start a new one. (Unless people still want me to continue.) I am in mixed opinions about this so please let me know what you think :)


	24. Dinner Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me! This chapter goes back and forth between Vera and Joan. I am trying a different writing style so please leave your comments and opinions :)

Standing in the hallway, Vera stared at the closed door. She could hear Joan cough horribly. She grew concerned for her health, but if Joan wanted to be left alone, she would get her wish. Vera straighten her thoughts and headed toward the kitchen.

  
“Miss Bennett, I was wondering if I could get some help.” Doreen Anderson came around the corner, almost running into Vera completely.

  
“Yes Doreen. Make it quick.” Vera wasn’t prepared to handle any questions at the moment. She had other things on her mind.

  
“I’d like to see if I can talk to the Governor about the progress on the garden project. I have some ideas I would like to run by her.” Doreen opened her notebook, showing her some sketches. Vera barely glanced at them as she saw Joan walk past her and out towards the parking lot.

  
“I’ll pass your request on to the Governor after she returns.” Vera brushed off Doreen and followed Joan out the door. “Joan!”

  
Joan turned around as Vera came running towards her. “Vera, I told you. I want to be left alone.” Joan continued to her car as Vera ran to her side, pushing her car door shut.

  
“What are you hiding that you don’t want me finding out, Joan? What are you running away from?” Vera said. Her words struck Joan hard. Joan pulled Vera close as tears began running down Vera’s cheeks.

  
“Vera. Vera. Vera. I’m not hiding anything. I promise you. But right now, I need to figure out why Jennifer is after you. And what her ties to Danny are. She couldn’t have known about our relationship before the competition. Only one that had any clue possibly was Mr. Flet…Shit!” Joan paused as she wondered if there was a possible connection.

  
“Do you think Fletcher and Jennifer know each other at all?” Joan pulled Vera closer to her and leaned back against the car. Vera shook her head. She pushed Joan’s arms away from her, walking back towards the prison. “Vera!”

  
“You know Joan, you are gonna blame everyone else for your issues. You won’t own up to anything, will you? Maybe this all is because of you! You and Jennifer. Your relationship. Jianna? Maybe all of this has happened because of you!” She walked towards Joan, pulling the ring off her finger and handing it back to Joan. “I can’t do this.”

  
The sky turned dark as thunder rolled in the distance. Vera turned back towards the prison, truly focused on her job now that her biggest distraction was gone. She would let the detectives figure everything else out. She would devote her extra time to her mother. She would make sure each and every prisoner was cared for and had what they need. For now, she would focus on herself and let any emotions she had towards Joan disappear.

  
Scanning her card, the security door beeped open, leaving Joan behind her as the rain began to fall. She never once turned around to look at Joan. She continued walking towards the kitchen to help oversee the new items being brought it. The dogs were already searching the kitchen staffs units among other areas of the prison. She began sifting through the box of vegetables, finding nothing but dirty vegetables. “Make sure you wash them thoroughly before cooking. The Governor expects clean produce with her meals.” Vera placed the box in front of Cindy Lou and returned to the food inspection.

  
After the inspection, she assisted with the rest of the Ramp, stopping once to pet one of the search dogs and smiling at the male handler. She felt guilty but she was going to stand by her decision and focus on her life for a while.

  
Will met her in the staff room a few hours later with plenty of plastic bags full of contraband. “Of course, no one is stating the source but what is new. Owner’s of the items have been slotted. Any word from the Governor? She looked ill.”

  
“Um.. No. I haven’t talked to her at all since the meeting. But yes, she did look ill. She probably needs to be left alone and rest. Who had the most contraband?” Vera began inventorying the items in the bags.

  
“That would be one of Sue Yung’s crew. But you know she won’t talk. Not that I could understand her any ways.” Will pulled a chair out, helping with the inventory.

  
“Slot her until she talks. She will eventually tell us who her supplier is. Leave her in there until she tells us who and when the next install is.” Vera handed him the rest to finish. “I’m going to head home and check on Mum. She isn’t doing well.” Vera gathered her things, clocked out and headed home. She just wanted to leave the prison. No matter how hard she tried to distract herself, her mind kept coming back to Joan. She checked her phone and saw no messages from her. Sighing, she walked inside her house to her mother already screaming her name.

  
***

  
Joan laid down on her couch, flipping the ring back in forth in her fingers. Her tears had finally stopped. Her stomach was aching but she didn’t mind. Fine. If this is how she wanted things, Vera would get her wish. She walked upstairs, looking in her gym bag for the ring box. She placed it in the box, grabbed her purse from the bed and walked out her front door.

  
Driving to the jewelry store, she felt the opal pendant around her neck resting between her breasts. It felt 10 times heavier than it normally did. Vera’s face instantly flashed in her mind. The smile Vera had on her face when she presented her with the ring. Glancing at the box in her passenger seat, she made a U-turn, heading back the way she came.

  
“I’m not gonna give up on her so easily. Once all this blows over, things will work out.” Joan said confidently as she parked her car and headed inside her favorite grocery store. Grabbing a cart, she filled it with a few items and paused in front of the ice cream. She searched for Vera’s favorite ice cream, tossing it in her cart. She personally didn’t care for ice cream, but she needed to start somewhere.

  
Suddenly her cart ran into another cart. Matthew Fletcher looked Joan square in the eye. “Governor, I’m sorry.” Fletcher said, bending down, pushing a case of water back onto Joan’s cart. “Are you feeling better? Vera said you had a bug or cold.”

  
Joan paused. She didn’t remember Fletcher at the meeting. Why would Vera tell him anything about her? “I was feeling better but starting to feel bad again. I don’t know why Vera thinks it is okay to share my issues with my staff members.” Joan shook her head.

  
“Well ,we are coworkers. Some what of a team, even if you don’t think so. She seemed worried about you. Told me about the Ramp and all. She asked me to pick up a few things for her Mum for dinner tonight. I hope you get feeling better, Governor, but Vera is expecting me.” Fletcher directed his cart around Joan’s and turned down another isle.

  
“Wait, Mr. Fletcher!” Joan ran after him, leaving her cart behind. “Do you know any one by the name of Jennifer?” Fletcher paused. Joan waited as her heart dropped into her stomach.

  
“Not right off hand but I’ll let you know if I remember anything. Goodnight, Governor.” Fletcher smiled, as if nothing had ever happened between him and Joan. As if they had always been best buddies.

  
Joan returned to her cart as her mind raced. She was certain Jennifer and Fletcher where linked some how. They had to be. Vera couldn’t be right. Could all of this been her fault? Because she had a relationship with Jennifer? Because of her relationship with Jianna? Her memory flashed back to Jianna’s limp body as she swayed back and forth in Joan’s brain. She felt her heart race and felt her stomach twist in knots. Her eyes began to swell with emotions.

  
“No, Joan. No emotions. That’s what lead you here in the first place.” Joan’s father stood before her. He had not returned since she started seeing Vera. Joan nodded as her father smiled and disappeared once again. She straightened her back and found an empty check out line.

  
The clerk quickly rang up her items, stopping at the ice cream. “Ma’am, these are buy one get one free. Would you like to pick another flavor?” Joan paused from searching around in her bag for her wallet.

  
“No. I actually don’t need the ice cream. Thank you.” She handed the young man her card as he handed the ice cream to another clerk to be returned to the frozen section. As she watched her return the ice cream, Joan felt her chest grow cold as she shut the door of the ice cream section.

  
***

  
Back at Vera’s house, Fletcher knocked on the door, waiting for a response. He could already hear Rita screaming at Vera already. Vera finally opened the door, smiled and let him in.

  
He waved at Rita as he walked to the kitchen, handing a pint of ice cream to her. “Your one weakness. I’ll start the hamburgers.” Fletcher opened the sliding door leaving Vera alone to prepare some sort of dinner for her mum.

  
She started opening a can of soup as her phone began to ring. The picture of her and Joan at the observatory flashed across the screen. She rejected the called and flipped the phone over returning to the soup. A vibrating ping came from the phone. She ignored it, taking the soup to her mum, who actually took the food willingly, as well as her medications.

  
Once Rita was settled with a TV show, Vera retuned to the kitchen to another vibrating ping waking up her phone. She flipped it over. Figured. Messages from Joan. Four of them to be exact.

  
*Miss Bennett, reframe from tell Mr. Fletcher any of my business.*  
*Why is he picking up items for you and your Mum?*  
*Answer me Deputy.*  
*If not I will be at your house soon.*  
  
Vera walked to her front door, locking the door while pressing the power button on her phone, powering it down. She placed it on the hall table, checked on her now sleeping mother and turned her attention to Fletcher. She slide the patio door open as the smell of the burgers filled her senses.

  
“Those smell wonderful. I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” Vera approached him, watching as he turned over the patties. “Will and Linda should be here soon. Linda is gonna be so surprised!” Fletcher smiled as she opened a beer for him.

  
“I’m glad you decided to do this for her, Vera. She has been under a lot of stress with the divorce. It is good to just have friends around every now and then.” Fletcher replied, taking a sip of the beer. Vera returned to the kitchen, pulling out a head of lettuce and starting slicing. A sudden knock came to the door. Joan. Vera placed the knife on the cutting board, slowly walking to the door. She stopped in the hall mirror to check her appearance. She sighed, turning to open the door.

  
“Thanks for the cook out, Vera! Here! I brought a watermelon for later! Also, I got these for your Mum.” Will handed her a bundle of sunflowers as he balanced a tray of sliced watermelon in the other.

  
“Fletcher is out back. Have you heard from the Governor?” Vera asked creeping into her mother’s room, placing the flowers on her nightstand and barely shutting the door behind her.

  
Will shook his head. “You didn’t invite her did you?” Vera shook her head. “I hope you two can work things out. At least be friends.” Will gave her a slight hug. Vera smiled, showing Will out to the patio to wait on Linda to arrive.

  
***

  
Joan tried Vera’s phone again but her call was sent straight to voice mail. She pulled her car into her driveway and set to putting her groceries away. She needed to find something to keep her mind occupied and off of Vera. She fixed her lunches and dinners for the week, polished her shoes, prepped her suit for tomorrow and began filling her bath tub with water. She checked her phone before sinking into the warm water. Nothing from Vera.

  
Laying the phone on the side of the tub, she laid her head back watching the water and bubbles cover her naked body. The opal pendant felt heavier than before. She lifted the necklace over her head, holding the stone up to the light. The colors changed from blues to red to green.

  
“Remember, no emotions Joan. It only leads to you being hurt. Not one can possibly love a freak.” Her father sat on the side of the tub. “That’s why your mother left you. The love she had for you is what killed her. Same for Jianna. Your emotions ruin everything.”

  
“I am not a freak!” Joan screamed and hurled the opal at her mirror, shattering it all over the sink and floor. She rose from the tub, slipping on her robe and flipping threw her phone contacts. She quickly sent a text and waited for the reply. As she brushed through her hair, her phone pinged to life.

  
*I’ll be there soon.*

  
Joan snickered and slipped into a tight T-shirt and slimming jeans. After she blow dried her hair, she walked downstairs into the kitchen, pulling 2 steaks from the freezer and set to making a salad.

  
“If she really wants to ignore me, I’ll show her how quickly I can forget her!” Joan thought as she thrust her knife down on the vegetables. She didn’t realize how angry she was until she welded the knife in her hand. She chopped the vegetables so hard she barely heard the knock at her door to pull her out of her aggressive chopping. Wiping her hands on a towel, she opened the door to Derek Channing, still in his work suit.

  
“Ello Joan.” Derek smiled, handing her an expensive bottle of wine. Joan smiled, devilishly, inviting him inside. Derek paused, staring her up and down. He stepped past the threshold and planted a kissed on her check.

  
“Just because you brought me vodka doesn’t mean your getting inside these pants.” Joan replied pouring herself a glass. Derek smiled, pulling her hips into his.

  
“Joan, I don’t need to get inside them. I just want to see you out of them.” Derek whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes as she walked away to start the grill on the patio. She smirked and handed him the steaks to cook.

  
***

  
“Oh my gosh! I am so full!” Vera laughed as Will started his third burger. Linda and Fletcher were standing by the fire pit talking quickly and roasting marshmallows.

  
Will took a large bite of his burger as Vera bite into the spiked watermelon. “Not too full for alcohol it seems.” Will said after shallowing his bite.

  
“Alcohol heals in strange ways.” Vera said tapping her beer against his. Wiping the ketchup from his mouth, he popped a piece of the watermelon off, sucking on the infused alcohol.

  
“It does, sometimes. Other times, it makes it worse. If you don’t mind me asking, how far did it go?” Will said continuing to his burger.

  
Vera sighed remembering everything as she grasped onto the rough opal around her neck. “Pretty far. At least past third base. But its over now. There are just too many issues with her past that she has not let go of and they interfered. But it is best. Now I can focus on Mum and work.” She released the necklace, hiding it below her shirt collar.

  
“How is your Mum? She has been rather quiet tonight actually. I’m surprised she isn’t screaming at you yet.” Will said, listening over his shoulder. Rita had been sleeping for hours. Vera excused herself multiple times through dinner every moment she heard her mother stir but towards the 3rd beer, she began to relax.

Vera blushed. “Actually, I laced her soup with an extra sleeping pill. She takes her medications rather well but anytime I want her to take a sleeping pill she refuses and spits it out. It is like she wants to be awake and bother me when I’m exhausted and want to sleep. I know that sounds horrible but I have no other choice with things like this. Anything fun, I have to drug her or pay the nurse overtime. The doctors give her just a few more weeks.” Vera grabbed Will’s finished plate and started loading the dishwasher. Will followed bringing the extra food.

  
He noticed Vera staring at her phone on the counter. She missed Joan. Even though she was surrounded by her friends, she wished Joan was there. She held onto the opal then finally released it, unclasping the hook and placed it on the window sill above her sink.

  
He could tell her heart was torn. “Tonight was great, Vera. I’m glad you asked us to come over. Things are hard right now but it will get better. Just give it time. If its meant to be, it will be. Let’s go sit by the fire. Leave this for tomorrow.” Will replied handing her another beer. She smiled following him outside to the fire pit.

“I ran into the Governor earlier at the store, Vera.” Fletcher tossed the bag of marshmallows at her. “She didn’t seem sick to me. Probably faking. You know, Ive heard she had a relationship with a prisoner in a past prison” Fletcher continued his bashing as she sat down next to Will gripping tightly to the bag. Vera tilted her head back in the lawn chair, glancing at the stars, as Fletcher’s words drifted through her ears. She could feel her eyes swelling with tears, excusing herself to check on her mother. Sliding open the patio door, she grabbed her phone off the counter.

  
***

Derek pushed his plate away as Joan collected her plate and his. “That was wonderful, Joan. I never knew you to be a grilling type of woman.” He sipped on the vodka she had poured for him, watching her move around the kitchen.

  
“There are many things you don’t know about me, Derek.” Joan said finished off her vodka.

  
“Well, tell me things, Joan. How else am I gonna figure out if the Fixer needs to fix me?” He smirked. Joan smiled as she drove a knife through a chocolate cake then licking the blade of the knife. Derek adjusted his weight in the chair making Joan grin. “Was it true that you and Vera are dating?” Joan shot a quick glare to him. She dropped the plate as the chocolate cake hit the floor. “Well, that answers that question.” Derek smiled, leaning back in his chair.

  
“How did you find out?” Joan said tightening her grip around the knife. Her heart felt like it was in her throat. She felt her body run cold as the blood rushed from her face.

  
Derek’s smile became sinister as he stood up from his chair. “Word gets around in a prison, Joan. And if you want to keep her safe, you will keep your distance. Unless you want to a new deputy.” Derek pushed his chair in, pulling his keys out of his pocket. “Accidents happen Joan. And I can make them happen. Cut things off with Vera completely or I just may have to make a little phone call to other members of the Board.” Derek kissed her gently on the cheek, crunching a piece of glass under his foot as he walked himself out.

  
Joan stood in silence for a moment, waiting for her breath to return. She plunged the knife into the cutting board, slicing her middle finger to the middle of her palm on the blade as she pulled away. “Dammit!” She winced as the blood poured from her hand.

  
Picking up her phone, she fiddled through the phone then set an ice pack on her hand. She turned her attention to the glass on the floor as well as the chocolate icing every where. Her skin began to crawl with the filth on the floor. She tried her best to clean it one handed but decided she would call her house cleaner in the morning.

  
Her door opened as Will Jackson helped himself inside. “Emergency, Governor?” He noticed some glass on the floor and the blood coming from her hand.

  
“No questions, Mr. Jackson. Just please take me to the prison. I left some things there.” Joan excused herself upstairs, grabbing her office bag and suit. She couldn’t be in the house with the filth or Derek’s words floating around. She would sleep at work and shower there. Then start a new day. Away from Vera as much as possible.

  
Once inside the prison, Joan went straight to the nurse on duty. After 20 minutes worth of stitches, Joan locked the door to the staff shower. She stared in the mirror, thinking of the events that just happened. Once the warm water hit her naked skin, she felt the tears fall from her eyes. She leaned her head against the wall trying to control her breathing. She felt her eyes roll in the back of her head as she slid down the wall as the water pooled around her fragile body.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FreakyTits fanfic & my first on this site!   
> Please leave any comments, suggestions or feedback!  
> Kudos means Love! <3
> 
> ((Please note Im very dyslexic so I make plenty of grammar errors! Don't hesitate to point them out!))


End file.
